Mens moi si tu peux!
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Stiles est maladroit c'est un fait. Mais Isaac l'est aussi et ça, ça va changer leur vie à tous. Enfin surtout celle d'un certain hyperactif et d'un Alpha trop bavard. Un Alpha trop bavard? Mais qu'est-ce que raconte ce saucisson? [Sterek et un couple surprise.]
1. L'accident

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. :D

**Bienvenu** à tous (même s'il n'y a personne) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :D

Je posterais le samedi, donc pendant six semaines ;p

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**_Mardi_**

Tout commença un jour comme les autres. Ce matin-là, comme d'habitude, une tornade répondant au doux nom de Stiles faisait régner un véritable capharnaüm dans toute la maison avant son départ plus que tardif pour le lycée malgré les protestations du shérif.

L'adolescent enfourna une tartine dans sa bouche et en prit une seconde pour la route.

-S'lut, pache une bonne chournée!

-Toi aussi fiston.

Stiles dévala les quelques marches du perron à toute vitesse tout en tirant ses clés de son jean. Le trousseau lui échappa des mains et l'adolescent se pencha pour le rattraper in extremis.

-Pfiou... Je suis le plus fort.

Il sauta à bord de sa Jeep adorée et démarra en trombe. Il ne lui restait que sept minutes et quarante-deux secondes avant que son premier cours de la journée ne commence sans lui et qu'il n'ait encore une fois une heure de colle extrêmement ennuyante.

-Saleté d'Harris, grogna-t-il en évitant un corbeau sur la route.

Un brusque coup de volant le sauva d'une mort certaine alors qu'un taxi lui faisait une queue de poisson. Ayant la fenêtre ouverte, Stiles ne se priva pas d'invectiver le chauffard tout en lui lançant un geste injurieux.

-C'est pas vrai!

Il arriva au lycée sept minutes plus tard.

_Je peux y arriver. Encore un effort Stiles._

L'hyperactif courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves se trouvaient déjà agglutinés devant leur classe et libéraient ainsi le passage. Plusieurs lycéens encourageaient Stiles dans sa course effrénée et surtout désespérée.

Son salut n'était qu'à quelques mètres en face de lui. La porte de la salle ce chimie était entre ouverte.

_Ouiiiiiii!_

Il aperçut Harris qui tenait le battant pour une dernière élève puis le professeur le fixa de loin et avec un sourire en coin il ferma la porte au nez de son élève honni.

_Conn*rd de m*rde._

Il toqua mais personne ne lui répondit. Il entendait très clairement ses camarades s'installer bruyamment alors qu'Harris demandait le silence. C'était la technique préférée du professeur de chimie. Il fermait la porte juste au moment où Stiles arrivait puis il attendait que tous les élèves puissent bien le voir entrer en retard pour qu'il ait la honte le plus possible.

_Je HAIS cet homme._

Il fut invité à entrer lorsqu'un silence de mort fut en place. Stiles avança entre les rangs déjà occupés, certains le regardaient en ricanant. Scott lui lança un regard désolé alors que la place à ses côtés était prise par sa chère et tendre.

_Comme d'habitude on s'en fout de Stiles l'idiot de service puisqu'il pardonne si facilement._

L'hyperactif s'assit au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre, en solitaire. Au moins pourrait-il observer les nuages pendant le cours plus qu'ennuyant de science.

«o=o»

La pause de midi ne se déroula pas mieux que son début de journée catastrophique. Son futur-ex-meilleur-ami était plus intéressé par sa merveilleuse/magnifique/sexy/parfaite petite-amie que par son ami de toujours. N'ayant personne à qui parler il resta muet et se fit la conversation seul dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il débattait avec lui-même sur la raison pour laquelle les dauphins dormaient avec un œil ouvert, la parfaite Lydia Martin passa près de lui en balançant ses cheveux blonds vénitiens au-dessus de sa tête dans un effet de style digne des films hollywoodiens.

_M'en fout complet de ta belle gueule._

Il se concentra sur le contenu plus que douteux de son assiette et poussa du bout de son couteau la chose gluante et potentiellement encore vivante loin de lui. Stiles, n'ayant aucune confiance en Janice -l'horrible chef de cuisine aux bras plus épais qu'un jambonneau- se rabattit sur une pomme à peu près mûre.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais de bonnes frites ou une barre de chocolat. Au lieu de cette répugnante mixture censée être des champignons._

Trois minutes avant la sonnerie, Scott et Allison s'en allèrent sans l'attendre pour rejoindre leur prochain cours.

-Faites que cette journée finisse vite avant que je ne me suicide pour de bon.

-Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, ricana Erica en passant à côté de lui en compagnie d'Isaac et Boyd qui riaient eux aussi.

Ils le dépassèrent en se moquant ouvertement de lui. Stiles soupira et reprit son chemin vers le cours de philosophie presque aussi ennuyeux que celui d'Adrian Harris.

La professeur de philosophie était une vieille femme -proche de l'âge de la retraite depuis la fondation de cet établissement-, elle était appréciée de la majorité des élèves qui l'appelait affectueusement mamie Rami.

Cependant, comme le professeur Harris, elle non plus n'aimait pas le jeune fils du shérif et l'appelait à chaque cours pour qu'il aille au-devant de la classe afin qu'elle puisse le rabaisser à son aise. «Stiiiiiiiiilinski, au tableau!»

Elle le détestait depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient dut rendre un devoir écrit sur une question donnée et qu'il avait, pendant une dizaine de pages, fait un phénoménale hors sujet en partant de digressions en digressions jusqu'à arriver à parler de l'utilité des tapettes à mouche alors que le sujet de base était; Qu'est-ce que le bonheur?

Il entra et jeta son sac sur une table inoccupée au troisième rang juste derrière Scott et Allison.

L'affreuse Mme Ramirez fit son entrée et un silence tout relatif s'installa.

-La question du jour sera la suivante: «Toute vérité est-elle bonne à savoir?» Chacun d'entre vous cache des secrets ou a un jour été confronté à une situation où quelqu'un lui cachait quelque chose. Le tout est de savoir quand il est préférable de mentir ou non. Oui, miss Lee?

-Comment peut-on savoir si l'on doit mentir?

-Justement c'est ça la question. La vérité peut blesser la question mais peut aussi l'aider à progresser. Prenons un exemple: Stilinski est un idiot insupportable qui ne fera rien de bien dans sa vie. Maintenant que je lui ai dit la vérité il pourra faire des efforts pour s'en sortir. Vous voyez?

La plupart des élèves se mirent à rire. Même Scott. Stiles soupira discrètement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la vieille femme.

_Et c'est encore pour ma pomme._

-Un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà mentit pour le bien d'une personne? Oui monsieur White?

-Dire à sa petite sœur que la fée des dents existe ça compte?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour son bien mais...

Stiles décrocha rapidement et trouva plus intéressant de griffonner sur une feuille volante pour faire passer le temps.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir depuis la fin de leurs aventures trépidantes avec les loups-garous, Kanima, chasseurs et autres joyeusetés. Son esprit n'avait plus assez de matière à réflexion et il recommençait à avoir des tiques. Tout allait si lentement. Rien n'occupait sa tête assez longtemps.

-Monseigneur Stilinski nous ferait-il l'insigne honneur de nous donner son avis sur la question?

-Je pense que parfois il vaut mieux mentir pour protéger des gens.

-Point de vue intéressant quand on sait que tous les élèves ayant répondu jusqu'à cet instant ont dit le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que la majorité dit quelque chose qu'elle a forcément raison.

-Pourriez-vous préciser votre point de vue en citant un exemple venant de votre propre expérience?

Stiles pensa immédiatement à son père à qui il mentait à propos des loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en parler devant toute la classe, mais s'il ne trouvait pas autre chose il allait soit passer pour un idiot -encore une fois- soit il allait la rembarrer et dans ce cas il aurait sûrement une retenue.

Dieu lui vienne en aide, il choisit la provocation.

-Bien alors prenons cet exemple. Un élève qui n'a absolument rien demandé se fait persécuter par un de ses professeur mais ne le dit pas à ses parents car le professeur en question est apprécié de ses élèves et donc il deviendrait un paria en le dénonçant.

-Mais vous êtes déjà un paria Stilinski.

-Vous avouez donc que vous me persécutez?

Les quelques rires qui avaient fusé lors de la réplique de Mme Ramirez, se transformèrent immédiatement en étranglements stupéfaits. Stiles le barge avait encore frappé.

Scott déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers son ami avec des yeux sidérés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'humain ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua à fixer la professeur de son regard le plus hargneux. Il en avait marre d'être le bouc émissaire. Sa journée était horriblement abominable et il voulait dormir. Juste dormir.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut de la professeur fut un doigt tendu vers la sortie. Le message était clair puisqu'elle utilisait le même à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin ou qu'elle décidait que respirer méritait une exclusion de cours.

-Enfin! S'exclama-t-il en exagérant son soulagement, je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez à me laisser partir de cet endroit affreusement lassant.

-Tais-toi, chuchota Scott paniqué.

L'hyperactif prit son sac, le bourra de ses affaires et rejoignit la porte en de grandes enjambées. Alors que les conversations des lycéens créaient un brouhaha dans la salle, Mme Ramirez s'approcha de Stiles pour lui glisser quelques mots avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le cours.

-Si vous continuez dans cette voie vous allez avoir de gros problèmes. Il serait temps de grandir un peu, non? Bien entendu je téléphonerais à votre père ce soir.

-Bonne chance pour lui expliquer pourquoi je vous ai répondu alors.

Et il partit en coup de vent.

«o=o»

Pendant les deux heures de creux imprévu qu'il venait d'obtenir, Stiles en profita pour faire un petit somme dans les gradins du terrain de crosse en attendant que l'entraînement ne commence.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa en position assise. Derek se tenait debout un rang en dessous de lui. Son cœur s'emballa sans raison et il pesta intérieurement.

-Que fais-tu là? Demanda l'Alpha.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. C'est moi le lycéen qui est sur des gradins du lycée qui accueille des lycéens. Tu vois où je veux en venir? C'est un peu toi l'intrus.

-Tu t'es encore fais renvoyer de cours par Ramirez c'est ça?

-Est-ce que ça te regardes? Et puis de toute façon d'où tu connais ma prof de philo toi?

-Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis le tuteur d'Isaac. C'est normal que je sache ce genre de choses.

-Même mon père ne connaît pas tous mes profs et encore moins mon emploi du temps. En plus comment ça «encore»? Comment tu sais que c'est pas la première fois qu'elle me renvoie de cours? C'est Isaac qui te l'a dit? Oh mais en même temps pourquoi il aurait parlé de ça avec toi? Sûrement pendant vos réunions hebdomadaires spéciales 'cassons du sucre sur le dos de cet imbécile d'hyperactif qui n'arrête pas de sauver nos fesses poilues de loups-garous ingrats' ouais je sur sûr que c'est ça et ensuite vous décidez des remarques blessantes que vous allez m'envoyer en pleine gueule au lycée.

Derek resta muet d'étonnement néanmoins il garda son habituel air impassible.

-Tu as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur.

-Parce que ça t'intéresses maintenant? Attention grosse nouvelle du jour! S'exclama Stiles en écartant les bras, Derek Hale s'inquiète pour Stiles Stilinski qu'il n'arrête pas de cogner dès qu'il le voit.

-Je ne t'ai pas frappé aujourd'hui.

-Whoua! Tu veux une médaille? Que tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas frappé aujourd'hui viennent ici que je leur donne un trophée spécial!

-T'es encore pire que d'habitude, fit simplement remarquer l'aîné en enjambant la rangée de sièges qui le séparait de l'adolescent.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'assois à côté de moi? Demanda Stiles tristement.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions?

-Parce que si tu réfléchissais un peu plus tu aurais toutes les réponses dont tu as besoin.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Mon disque dur ne suit plus il a complètement cramé. Tu parles trop.

-Moi?

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils observaient distraitement le terrain et les quelques élèves qui traînaient çà et là pour passer le temps. Une pluie fine commença à tomber et Stiles en profita pleinement.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tout en sifflotant.

-Just walking in the rain~

Derek quitta le terrain du regard et se mit à observer l'adolescent qui fredonnait près de lui avec plus d'attention. Il semblait vraiment fatigué sans que l'Alpha n'en comprenne la raison.

-Derek?

-Hum?

-...

-Quoi?

-Non, rien.

-Quoi? Insista le loup-garou dont la curiosité venait d'être titillée.

-C'est bon. Une idée en l'air, ça sert à rien que tu l'entendes.

-Stiles, grogna l'aîné menaçant.

Le lycéen soupira et ouvrit les yeux. _Je crois que je l'ai vraiment frustré._

-Pourquoi ils me détestent?

-Qui ça?

-Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Jackson je comprends, il a toujours été désagréable avec moi.

-Ils ne te détestent pas. Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Laisse tomber.

-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose?

-C'est rien. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a changé les rôles. D'habitude c'est moi qui insiste pour que tu répondes à mes questions quand t'as pas envie. Sauf que là moi j'ai pas vraiment la force de te frapper pour que tu me lâches la grappe.

-Essaie toujours.

-T'es d'accord que je te frappe? Pour de vrai?

-STILES!

-Oh, Scott t'es là?

Le bêta escalada rapidement les gradins et vint se poster devant son ami pour l'enguirlander pendant plusieurs minutes sur sa sortie fracassante du cours de Mme Ramirez. Maintenant que sa chasseuse adorée n'était plus là, Scott y voyait à nouveau clair et s'occupait un peu de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

_Je déteste quand il fait ça._

Ensuite le trio de la Team Hale arriva, suivit de Lydia et Jackson qui fréquentaient la meute de Derek depuis la transformation du blond en lycanthrope.

-Jolie sortie Stiles, applaudit Erica en souriant.

L'humain marmonna dans sa barbe en retour. Il préférait s'en aller avant de s'énerver à nouveau, surtout qu'en présence de loups-garous ce n'était pas une excellente idée de chercher des noises.

_J'ai pas envie de leur servir de casse-croûte._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Derek? Demanda Isaac. Y a un problème?

L'Alpha semblait hésitant à répondre honnêtement à la question.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

-A propos de quoi? Questionna Erica en s'asseyant confortablement contre son petit-ami dans la même rangée que leur chef.

Il lança un bref regard en coin à Stiles qui haussa les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait bien saisit le message sous-entendu.

_Il est inquiet pour moi?_

Un coup de sifflet strident les ramena tous à l'ordre.

-C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE LA CAUSETTE! DESCENDEZ VOUS CHANGER ILLICO PRESTO AVANT QUE JE SOIS OBLIGÉ DE VOUS TRAÎNER PAR LA PEAU DU-

-On arrive coach!

«o=o»

La fine pluie printanière s'était peu à peu transformée en véritable déluge au fur et à mesure que l'entraînement s'intensifiait. Depuis son fabuleux match pendant lequel Stiles avait amené l'équipe à la victoire, le coach Finstock trouvait bon d'accentuer les exercices physiques de son joueur 24 malgré la difficulté qu'il avait de suivre le rythme imposé par ses collègues surnaturels. Le co-capitaine anciennement Kanima en profitait pour se moquer de lui à longueur de temps.

-Bah alors tu fatigues testicule droit?

L'humain choisit de ne rien répondre. Et puis de toute façon que pouvait-il répondre à ça puisque c'était l'entière vérité? Il était exténué. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il dormait mal et très peu et la pluie torrentielle ne l'aidait pas à faire de son mieux.

Les rares élèves qui étaient venus observer l'entraînement de leur équipe sportive préférée s'en étaient allé depuis un bon moment déjà pour se mettre à l'abri et au chaud. Erica, Boyd et Lydia auraient bien voulu en faire de même, seulement le regard de plus en plus angoissé de Derek les avait retenu. Il semblait vraiment très nerveux.

Ils s'étaient alors abrités sous le couvert des arbres qui entouraient le terrain boueux et attendaient la fin de l'entraînement avec impatience.

Le pressentiment de l'Alpha se certifia cinq minutes avant la fin. La pluie était si violente qu'aucun joueur ne voyait plus ses mains. Même les lycanthropes avaient du mal à voir autour d'eux. La plupart s'arrêtèrent dans leur exercice pour ne pas provoquer d'accident et le coach essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme que produisait les torrents d'eau qui dégringolaient du haut des gradins.

Il courait au milieu du terrain pour ordonner à ses élèves de tout stopper et d'aller aux vestiaires et le terrain se vidait peu à peu.

Derek et ses trois acolytes décidèrent de partir également puisque le danger semblait avoir disparu. Lydia et Erica se protégeaient un minimum sous le parapluie de l'humaine et couraient vers les vestiaires.

Quand le quatuor passa près des gradins un cri paniqué les stoppa net dans leur course.

-STILES!

Le cri semblait être un mélange diffus des voix de Scott et Isaac et peut-être Jackson? L'Alpha n'y fit pas vraiment attention ce qui l'importait était de rejoindre ses bêtas qui paraissaient horrifiés par quelque chose qui concernait Stiles.

Le coach avait lui aussi entendu le cri puissant de ses élèves et il était ressortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec ses trois meilleurs joueurs et son meilleur espoir. La vue de ses deux co-capitaines lui glaça le sang. Les deux lycéens portaient une personne qui semblait inconsciente. Il reconnut 'Bilinski' et dans la panique générale il ne prêta aucune attention à l'ancien suspecté de meurtre qui prenait les rennes de l'opération de secours.

Il ordonna à Lydia d'appeler une ambulance pendant que les membres de sa meute s'occupaient de déposer le plus délicatement possible le corps inconscient de Stiles au sol.

-Il saigne beaucoup, paniqua Isaac en ôtant sa main pleine de sang de l'arrière du crâne du blessé.

-La tempête va ralentir l'ambulance, glapit Lydia, les secours seront là dans plus de quinze minutes.

- Mettez-lui quelque chose sous la tête! Aboya le coach en courant vers la sortie des vestiaires. Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Jackson, en capitaine autoritaire, fit déguerpir les joueurs qui se changèrent en vitesse, laissant ainsi plus d'espace pour que la meute puisse s'organiser. Boyd et Scott déplacèrent les bancs pour laisser le champ libre aux secours lors de leur prochaine arrivée.

Ceci fait, la tension diminua dans la pièce. La situation était sous contrôle. Il suffisait d'attendre l'ambulance.

-Tu portes la poisse avec tes pressentiments, fit Erica en espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Derek l'ignora et préféra se tourner vers Scott, Isaac et Jackson.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-On se dirigeait par ici, commença Isaac, mais quelque chose qui retenait de l'eau a lâché quand je suis passé à côté alors j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai...poussé Stiles.

-Il s'est cogné contre une barre de métal, précisa Scott qui sentait une crise d'asthme arriver. Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit en claquant sur le coach et l'infirmière. Elle vint s'agenouiller près de la tête de son patient et la tourna pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts.

-Oh mon Dieu! S'épouvanta la femme d'âge mûr en reposant doucement la tête du blessé.

Les personnes présentes blêmirent immédiatement à l'exclamation inquiétante.

-Il lui faut un médecin de toute urgence ou...

-Ou quoi? Haleta Finstock qui savait très bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

-Allez me chercher la civière d'urgence dans le débarras. Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital par un autre moyen de transport.

«o=o»

Finalement l'ambulance déboula sur le parking du lycée peu après que le convoi spécial dirigé par l'infirmière n'arrive aux portes d'entrée du bâtiment scolaire. Les ambulanciers prirent le blessé sur une de leur civière et s'en allèrent rapidement pour atteindre l'hôpital au plus vite.

«o=o»

Stiles se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Il ne sentait plus ses membres et pourtant il savait qu'il avançait. Quatre personnes l'entouraient en parlant une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était si fatigué.

-...hémorragie...Traumatisme...

Soudain son esprit reprit un peu de lucidité. Il voyait tout tourner autour de lui. Il entendait des sons étranges venant de partout. Des moniteurs, des cris, des pleurs, des frottements. Des ordres fusaient au-dessus de lui.

-...bloc opératoire...urgent...

Il était aveuglé à intervalle régulier à chaque fois qu'ils passaient en dessous des néons qui s'alignaient le long du plafond blanc.

Une désagréable sensation de piqûre le démangea avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

«o=o»

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital. Les infirmières, secouristes et chirurgiens avaient laissé place à un tout autre public.

-Des champignons me soignent, marmonna Stiles qui n'était pas surprit outre mesure de ses nouveaux soigneurs.

Il se sentait...revigoré. En quelque sorte. L'adolescent se redressa au centre du cercle de créatures étranges et détailla les alentours. Il observa un troupeau de frites plonger dans une rivière de chocolat sans sourciller. Tout lui paraissait tellement normal.

Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon plein d'herbe.

Les champignons étrangement vivants le saluèrent avant de partir en gambadant vers une forêt un peu plus loin.

Stiles décida de les suivre. Après tout, il verrait bien où cela le mènera.

En chemin il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les corbeaux de ce pays ressemblaient étrangement au professeur Harris. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur son chemin pour leur lancer des pierres afin de les faire fuir.

Soudain, ses nouveaux amis disparurent et le sentier qu'il suivait déboucha sur une clairière ensoleillée.

Au centre du bel espace dégagé se tenait une femme aussi étrange que tout ce qu'il avait déjà croisé sur son trajet.

-Vous êtes une fée?

La 'fée' se tourna vers lui. Il ne fut pas plus surprit de remarquer qu'elle était le portrait craché de Mme Ramirez que de rencontrer des champignons soigneurs, des frites nageuses ou des corbeaux Harris. Tout était parfaitement ordinaire.

-Stiiiiiiiiilinski au tableau!

Stiles s'approcha sans crainte et fixa le tableau où deux noms figuraient; Nick Marshall et Darcy McGuire. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas regarder ce film à l'eau de rose la veille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-C'est ton tour maintenant, clama la fée Ramirez en pointant son doigt vers une porte à sa droite. Vas-y.

-Vous allez encore appeler mon père?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Il est là-bas, regarde.

Stiles se tourna et aperçu son père qui faisait du rodéo sur un dauphin en compagnie des frites au chocolat.

-Salut papa!

-Pache une bonne chournée fiston.

L'hyperactif se retourna et ouvrit la porte. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Ramirez qui lui cria: «Vous avez six jours. Six jours et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski.»

«o=o»

-Deux points de sutures ont suffi. Il s'en sort très bien vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter monsieur Stilinski. Votre fils a la tête dure.

-Je le sais bien.

-Par contre il sera incohérent et aura des troubles de l'équilibre pendant quelques temps.

-Il se réveillera bientôt?

-Il ne devrait plus tarder. L'infirmière a exagéré la situation sous le coup de la panique, les dégâts ne sont pas si importants. Il pourra sûrement reprendre les cours demain.

Stiles bougea légèrement, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

-Stiles?

-Je...

Le médecin se rapprocha pour entendre les premières paroles de son patient.

-Je...suis Mel Gibson.

-J'ai entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu? Demanda le chirurgien en jetant un regard inquiet au shérif.

-Hier nous avons regardé un film avec Mel Gibson. C'est sûrement à cause de ça.

-Ça me rassure. Ses souvenirs reviennent un peu dans le désordre et de manière étrange à cause de sa confusion.

-Ramirez est...la fée des frites au...chocolat.

-Euh... Vous êtes sûr que c'est normal? S'enquit l'aîné Stilinski.

-J'avoue que c'est assez...inhabituel. Qui est Ramirez?

-Je crois que c'est une de ses profs.

-Ah...

-Papa...

Le shérif s'assit près de son fils et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

-Oui?

-Tu me prêteras ton dauphin pour que je fasse une balade?

-Le choc a peut-être été plus violent que ce que je pensais. Il a perdu la boule.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous.

-Je vous permets pas, protesta Stiles en entendant le médecin le traiter de fou.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de trois essaies infructueux il réussit et tourna son regard vers son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne permets pas? Questionna le shérif.

-Je suis pas fou.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire.

-Nous n'avons rien dit de tel.

-Mais si!

-Tu es encore confus. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes.

-OK.

Et il s'endormit comme une souche.

«o=o»

Le shérif retourna en salle d'attente où il retrouva Melissa et la meute Hale au complet.

-Stiles va...bien.

-Pourquoi avez-vous hésité alors? Demanda Scott inquiet.

-Physiquement il s'en remettra mais il...dit...euh...des choses étranges.

-C'est normal après une commotion cérébrale, intervint Mme McCall.

-Euh...Même le docteur semblait surprit.

-Qu'a-t-il dit de si bizarre? Questionna Erica curieuse.

-Il a dit que... Ramirez était la fée des frites au chocolat et il voulait que je lui prête mon dauphin pour une balade.

-Ah oui, quand même...

Les lycéens pouffèrent en imaginant Stiles dirent ces choses devant le médecin.

-Y a que lui pour sortir ce genre de conneries de toute façon, dit Jackson.

-Il sortira quand?

-Ils vont le garder en observation le reste de cette après-midi et toute la nuit. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il revienne en cours dès demain.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Fit Isaac.

Le shérif haussa les épaules De toute façon il savait que son fils ne supportait pas les hôpitaux et encore moins quand il devait y rester contre son gré.

«o=o»

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles se réveilla une troisième fois. Son père ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste -encore moins un jour de tempête- et il était partit en laissant son fils entre les mains de son meilleur ami.

Jackson et Lydia s'étaient vite éclipsés pour que leurs parents ne s'inquiètent pas, Derek avait ramené Erica et Boyd chez eux pour les mêmes raisons puis Isaac et lui s'étaient rendus à leur appartement en centre-ville. L'Alpha avait profité de l'effet de panique pour passer incognito mais il s'était dissipé peu avant son départ.

Scott et sa mère veillaient le blessé en discutant à voix basse. Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux son meilleur ami lui sauta presque à la gorge pour savoir comment il allait.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est pas ce que ton père nous a dit cet après-midi.

- Ils m'ont traité de taré.

-Y avait de quoi d'après ce que tu as dit. Ramirez la fée des frites?

-Je sais plus pourquoi j'ai dit ça, grimaça Stiles en se demandant comment son père avait fait pour ne pas le faire interner en l'entendant dire ça.

-Bon, je vois que tu vas bien, intervint Melissa en se levant, je vais vous laisser j'ai encore du travail.

-Au revoir, Madame McCall.

-Salut maman.

Scott suivit sa mère du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

-Elle a l'air vraiment fatiguée.

-Bah c'est parce qu'elle travaille beaucoup, répondit Stiles.

Le bêta se tourna vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu parles tout seul?

-Euh non... Je répondais juste à ta remarque.

-Quelle remarque? S'étonna Scott en ouvrant grands les yeux. J'ai rien dit. T'entends des voix mon vieux.

-C'est toi qui deviens sénile! Tu te rappelles même pas une chose que tu viens de dire.

-Stiles, je t'assure que je n'ai strictement rien dis à part 'salut maman'.

Il s'avança et posa une main sur le front du patient pour vérifier sa température.

-T'as pas de fièvre, c'est sûrement le choc.

L'humain ne répondit rien. Pire il resta muet comme une tombe.

-Combien font 251x11? Demanda Stiles très sérieusement.

-Euh pourquoi?

-Ne cherches pas à comprendre calcule juste.

-Bon bah okay.

Scott prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et commença à réfléchir.

**251x11 euh...on fait 251x10 donc 2510 et tout ça plus 251 égal euh... oulaa...**

-C'est bon Scott merci, hoqueta Stiles incrédule. Je me sens mal...

-Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière?

-Non, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Dis je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

-Euh je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne- oh non ne fais pas ces yeux-là! Bon okay vas-y.

-Toi et Allison vous l'avez déjà fait au lycée?

**Oui.**

-Non! Et pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Ça te regarde pas!

-Désolé, s'excusa l'humain en jubilant intérieurement, c'était juste un test.

Les deux ami discutèrent jusqu'à la fin des visites aux patients puis Melissa passa en coup de vent pour les séparer avant que la sécurité ne vienne chercher Scott.

Quand il fut enfin au calme, Stiles put réfléchir à sa situation en toute tranquillité. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il entendait les pensées de son meilleur ami. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas vu grand monde. Les seules personnes qu'il avait entendu étaient le médecin -il en était venu à cette conclusion après avoir repensé à la réaction de son père- et Scott.

Les pensées de Melissa lui étaient inconnues et il en conclu donc qu'il n'entendait que celles des hommes.

-Je suis le nouveau Mel Gibson de «Ce que veulent les femmes» mais en version «Ce que veulent les hommes».Qui est ma Helen Hunt?

Il dormit comme un bébé pendant toute la nuit. Jubilant de ce que pouvait lui offrir son don.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette espèce de...chose étrange xD J'espère que ça vous plaira. ;D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à samedi prochain!**


	2. Rupture et prise de conscience?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

Finalement je n'ai pas réussit à tenir et je vous offre ce chapitre en avance xD Profitez en!

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**_Mercredi_**

_Il vous reste cinq jours. Cinq jours et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski._

Stiles grimaça.

-J'espère vraiment que c'était pas un rêve cochon avec Ramirez. Quelle horreur.

«o=o»

Ce matin-là Stiles était d'extrême bonne humeur. Il n'avait qu'un seul petit regret, il n'entendrait pas les pensées secrètes de Lydia Martin. Cependant il se consolait avec la certitude qu'entendre les pensées d'Harris, Jackson ou encore Derek allait être hautement satisfaisant. Il trouverait certainement des occasions en or de se moquer ouvertement d'eux.

Le détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte était primordial. Il était un lycéen, donc il allait au lycée. Logique. Le problème qui s'imposait à lui alors que son père le déposait devant son établissement scolaire était que le lycée était plein de lycéens qui pensaient TOUS énormément.

Il se retrouva alors comme deux ronds de flan sur le parking à attendre que son horrible mal de tête s'en aille. Il entendait vraiment toutes les pensées de ses camarades.

**Je me demande comment va Mme Fox aujourd'hui.**

**Comment je pouvais savoir que c'était une fille? Si elle avait une autre tête aussi...**

**Dieu, Bouddha, ou je sais pas trop qui, s'il vous plaît faites qu'Harris soit mort en tombant dans les escaliers ou qu'il ait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres. J'ai pas révisé pour son test.**

**Adieu monde cruel, voilà Ursula Priot qui vient!**

-Stiles?

L'humain mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Scott essayait de lui parler. Le bêta posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et regarda en direction de la Team Hale avec désespoir.

**Il a pas l'air bien. Faudrait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.**

Stiles se tourna vivement vers Jackson qui avait des pensées si...inattendues.

-Jackson Whittemore s'inquiète pour moi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme ânerie Stilinski? Répliqua le blond en s'éloignant avec sa petite-amie.

_Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute._

-T'es sûr que ça va mec? S'enquit Scott en le fixant comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

-Ouais c'est bon. Allons-y ou on va être en retard.

«o=o»

Dieu semblait s'acharner sur le pauvre Stilinski Junior. En effet ce matin-là il devait survivre à quatre heure de maths D'AFFILÉE. Et il est bien connu que c'est un cours où les petites cellules grises des élèves sont malmenées. Encore plus celles de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que sa cervelle allait exploser à force d'entendre ses camarades se torturer les méninges pour trouver une solution aux exercices donnés par le professeur.

_Heureusement que je n'entends pas ce que pensent les filles en plus._

Le fait d'être en contact permanent avec une dizaine de ses homologues masculin était un très bon exercice pour apprendre à maîtriser son don. Il décida d'essayer de se concentrer sur les pensées étonnantes de l'ancien Kanima.

Il ferma les yeux et centra toute son attention sur son voisin.

**Putain j'y comprends que dalle à ce truc de merde. Et puis c'est quoi son problème à l'autre crétin? Oh merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles?**

Le brun fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Une sensation désagréable le dérangeait quand il respirait. Il porta sa main à son nez et vit qu'il saignait. _Et merde._

**Oh putain de bordel de dieu! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? McCall ne regarde pas par là et personne n'a rien remarqué. Et l'autre crétin qui ne dit rien.**

-Stilinski! Chuchota Jackson pour attirer l'attention dudit crétin.

**Faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que sa cervelle ne coule par son nez elle aussi.**

Le blond passa alors à l'action, il attrapa son camarade par le bras et le fit se lever sous le regard interrogateur du professeur et surprit des autres élèves. Il marchait vite pour échapper au professeur qui l'interpellait déjà.

-Monsieur Whittemore que se passe- Oh! Dépêchez-vous de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Vous croyez que je fais quoi là? Je vais faire mes courses?

Des exclamations de dégoût les suivirent sur le court chemin qui les séparait de la porte de sortie. Scott tenta de s'interposer pour amener lui-même son ami voir l'infirmière mais le professeur le refoula jugeant Jackson capable de le faire seul.

_C'est pas banal comme situation._

**Mais quel casse pied. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne va pas bien? Et il faut que ce soit moi qui me le farcisse.**

-Tu sais je crois que je vais me faire des idées sur toi, ricana Stiles en tenant un mouchoir imbibé de sang sous son nez dégoulinant. T'es pas un mauvais bougre en fait.

-La ferme. Je voulais juste fuir ce cours ennuyeux à mourir. Te fais pas de fausses idées.

L'humain sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec ce don. Jackson est passé de crétin égoïste, plein aux as à crétin plein aux as, nul en maths qui s'inquiète pour son prochain. Jolie promotion._

-Arrête de sourire comme l'imbécile heureux que tu es.

_Bon okay, il n'a pas vraiment changé._

«o=o»

-C'est bon madame, je vais bien! Insista Stiles qui voulait fuir l'endroit en courant.

-Tu devrais rester ici pour te reposer encore un peu. Persista l'infirmière.

-Je suis resté ici pendant deux heures!

-La pause déjeuner n'est que dans trente minutes, tu peux rester ici en attendant.

_Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de la raisonner._

La maman poule le lâcha quand il décida de s'installer sur le lit pour lui faire plaisir.

_Je me demande si je peux envoyer des messages par la pensée. Je pourrais harceler Harris en restant chez moi et il deviendra fou. Ce serait cool! Harris avec une camisole de force._

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le temps passer et bientôt ce fut l'heure d'aller au réfectoire. Il repensa vaguement à des frites au chocolat sans se souvenir d'où cette idée lui venait.

Son trajet vers son futur repas se fit rapidement, tout le monde était encore en cours. Il prit son déjeuner et s'installa à la table que Scott, Allison et lui occupaient habituellement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure de la pause, les élèves affluèrent dans la salle avec entrain.

Stiles se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait sur le paysage pour ne pas sentir le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait. Un plateau se posa brusquement à sa droite puis un second vint à sa gauche plus doucement. Lydia s'assit en face de son petit-ami en diagonale de Stiles.

Isaac qui s'était incrusté à sa gauche posa son sac de cours à ses pieds.

-Scott était trop concentré sur Allison, donna-t-il pour toute explication à son service.

-Merci.

**Scott est vraiment le pire ami que Stiles aurait pu trouver. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour rester avec un idiot comme McCall. Il mérite tellement mieux.**

Stiles était de plus en plus surprit par le comportement étranges des loups-garous. Avant son accident il pensait que Jackson était un enfoiré égocentrique et il avait appris qu'en réalité il se préoccupait des autres, avant il pensait qu'Isaac le détestait -à cause de toutes les vannes qu'il lui lançait pour un rien- et maintenant il comprenait que si le frisé traînait avec Scott et lui ce n'était pas pour le bêta mais pour lui.

_C'est donc de ça que Derek voulait parler? Il n'avait peut-être pas tort hier._

Erica s'installa à la droite de Lydia pour pouvoir discuter avec elle et Boyd se posa en face d'Isaac.

_Au secours! Je suis entouré de loups-garous!_

Scott arriva avec Allison.

-Euh...

- Je ne comprends pas tout non plus, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Ils ont apparu tout à coup.

Les deux amoureux durent se séparer, Scott alla du côté de Boyd et Isaac alors qu'Allison allait près de Lydia et Jackson.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda Scott en désignant la Team Hale d'un geste vague de la main.

-On s'occupe de ton meilleur ami puisque tu ne sembles pas pouvoir le faire toi-même, répondit Erica sans un regard pour le bêta.

**Aoutch! Violent. 1 à 0 pour Erica.**

La pensée de Boyd arracha un sourire à Stiles qui approuva intérieurement le commentaire.

_Elle n'y va pas de main morte._

-Moi j'arrive pas à m'occuper de Stiles? S'irrita Scott. Tu te prends pour qui?

La situation commençait à tourner au vinaigre. S'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles avait retenu sur les loups-garous c'était que la notion de territoire était extrêmement développée chez eux. Et en l'occurrence, cette fois c'était lui le territoire.

-T'es tellement obnubilé par ta petite personne que t'as même pas remarqué qu'il allait mal et qu'il avait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, répliqua la blonde pulpeuse qui s'échauffait de plus en plus.

-Mais il a dit qu'il allait bien ce matin, rétorqua Scott.

L'échange était suivit par toute leur petit groupe sans qu'aucun ne cherche à les calmer. Stiles savait qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses en parlant, Lydia était de l'avis d'Erica et trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait très bien dans son travail et les deux blonds se fichaient pas mal de les voir se battre alors ils se taisaient pour l'instant. De son côté, Boyd faisait l'arbitre.

**2 à 0. Erica charge et tire.**

-Ah ouais bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle en délaissant son assiette pour de bon. Stiles a dit qu'il allait bien. Sauf que tout le monde sait que Stiles ne dit jamais qu'il va mal à son meilleur ami pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

**3 à 0. Touché. Coulé?**

-Et puis ton excuse minable ne fonctionne pas pour tout à l'heure. T'étais si affamé que t'en as oublié de prendre ses affaires? C'est Isaac qui les a ramené alors que c'est pas son meilleur ami.

**4 à 0. Victoire écrasante d'Erica.**

Malgré que la situation ne se prêtait pas au rire surtout pour Stiles qui était le principal concerné dans cette affaire, il eut tout le mal du monde à retenir son rire. Soudain Boyd lui apparaissait beaucoup plus sympathique et amusant. Le contraste, entre l'ambiance électrique de la joute et les commentaires décalés et surprenants du bêta, était saisissant.

Un groupe de nombreux élèves entra à ce moment dans le réfectoire. Un éclair de douleur traversa les tempes de Stiles qui sortit une aspirine de sa poche.

_Merci Melissa._

Il se servit un verre d'eau et fit ses petites affaires de son côté sans se rendre compte que ses voisins attendaient visiblement une réponse à une question que l'on venait de lui poser.

-...iles?

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelqu'un m'appelle?

-Il faut retourner en cours, indiqua Isaac en se levant.

-Ah oui. Où est Scott?

-T'étais vraiment dans les vapes, remarqua le frisé. Il était furax contre Erica à cause de ce qu'elle disait et il a décidé de s'en aller.

-Sérieux? Il est partit sans moi?

Le bêta échangea un regard gêné avec ses congénères.

-Bah en fait il t'a demandé de choisir entre nous et lui. Comme t'as pas répondu il l'a pris comme si tu... enfin tu vois quoi.

-Oh mon Dieu. La boulette... Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer ça? Il ne va jamais me pardonner. Oh merde...

Isaac grinça des dents, exaspéré par le comportement de l'humain qui partit en courant chercher son ami.

«o=o»

Stiles trouva enfin Scott au détour d'un couloir mais celui-ci l'ignora et fit demi-tour.

**Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le...**

L'hyperactif joua des coudes parmi les élèves qui quittaient le lycée mais le mélange diffus de pensées le ralentissait et finalement il arriva dehors lorsque Scott démarra son scooter.

_Merdouille!_

Son portable commença à sonner au fond de son sac et il entreprit de faire des fouilles archéologiques dans le bazar monumental que contenait son bagage scolaire. Il trouva son téléphone lorsqu'il arrêta de sonner.

_Merdum!_

Il rappela son père et attendit qu'il réponde.

-Salut p'pa! Quoi de neuf? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

-«Une urgence pour le boulot. Est-ce que tu pourrais te débrouiller avec Scott pour qu'il te ramène?»

-Euh... Oui, oui! Bien sûr, y a pas de problème. Je vois ça avec lui.

-«Je rentrerais tard ce soir. Les restes d'hier soir sont dans le frigo. Passe une bonne nuit.»

-Toi aussi p'pa. Fait attention à toi.

Stiles appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher et soupira tristement.

-Bon, bah...Un peu de marche ne va pas me tuer.

Il remonta son sac sur son dos et prit la route vers chez lui.

«o=o»

Derek se gara devant le lycée et sortit de sa Camaro pour s'y adosser et voir ses bêtas arriver. Il pensa à Stiles et se demanda si sa journée s'était bien passée malgré sa blessure.

La veille, il s'était mis d'accord avec ses bêtas pour qu'ils le surveillent et l'aident durant cette semaine et peut-être plus longtemps. Tout le monde pouvait penser que s'était lui qui l'avait proposé, mais la vérité était tout autre. C'était Jackson qui avait parlé de cette possibilité en premier au plus grand étonnement des autres. Ensuite ils l'avaient voté à l'unanimité.

Il aperçut Jackson et Lydia qui entraient dans la Porsche du lycéen en riant, puis ses trois louveteaux pointèrent enfin le bout de leurs museaux. Derek rentra dans sa voiture et Isaac prit place derrière lui pendant qu'Erica s'installait près de lui suivie de Boyd.

D'habitude, le bêta frisé prenait toujours la place d'honneur à côté de l'Alpha mais cette soirée n'était pas comme les autres.

-J'adore les soirées pizzas! S'exclama la seule fille du groupe. J'ai les crocs.

La raison de cette solitude à l'avant était pour la sécurité des pizzas afin qu'il en reste lorsqu'ils arrivaient au hangar. La seule fois où il avait laissé Isaac à l'avant pendant une de ces soirées, il ne restait plus une seule miette de leur repas à leur arrivée.

-Peter a commandé quoi ce soir? Demanda Isaac qui notait les commandes.

-Il a- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

Derek donna un coup de volant un peu brusque puis s'arrêta plus doucement au bord de la route. Les adolescents se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et virent Stiles assis sur une borne de kilométrage.

-Stiles? Appela Derek par la fenêtre du côté passager.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'Alpha sortit en claquant sa portière. Il s'approcha de l'humain en gardant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Stiles sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait. _Rooh, et y a de nouveau mon palpitant qui fait des loopings. Quel crétin._

-Derek? Reste pas sous la pluie ou ton brushing va être complètement foutu. Enfin je dis ça mais je sais pas si tu vas chez le coiffeur ou quoi. C'est vrai ça! J'aimerais bien te voir quand t'es chez le coiffeur et qu'il te gratte derrière les oreilles comme un toutou à sa mémère-

**C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre comment il en arrive à ça.**

**-**C'est pas si compliqué que ça, répondit Stiles s'en se rendre compte que l'autre n'avait pas parlé.

-De quoi tu-

-Derek! J'ai faim alors arrête de draguer et ramène ton flirt dans la bagnole!

**Erica,** grogna Derek mentalement ce qui attira un sourire amusé à l'humain. _Lui il est pareil de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur._

-Je te ramène? Proposa le loup.

-Pourquoi pas. Sauf si t'as trop peur que je salisse les magnifiques sièges en cuir de ta voiture et-

Le lycanthrope attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira à l'intérieur de sa Camaro. Erica applaudit la performance et ils redémarrèrent.

-Pourquoi t'étais là? Demanda Isaac.

-Je rentrais chez moi.

-A pied?

-Mon père n'a pas pu me chercher et Scott me fait la gueule donc j'avais personne pour me ramener.

-T'aimes les pizzas? Questionna Boyd.

-Euh...Bien que je ne comprenne pas bien le lien entre ta question et le reste de la conversation, je dirais que cette question est assez stupide vu que tout ado normalement constitué ne peut qu'aimer cette merveille de la gastronomie. Surtout quand elles sont pleines de fromage...fondant...Ooooh...C'est malin ça! Maintenant j'ai envie d'une bonne pizza et tout ce que j'aurais ce soir c'est un vieux fond de légumes carbonisé et un steak trop cuit. C'est vraiment pas cool.

-Ça te dirait de participer à notre soirée pizza alors? Demanda Isaac autant à Stiles qu'à Derek qui lui lança un regard dans le rétroviseur. C'est Derek qui paie et je suis sûr qu'il serait RAVI de t'en offrir une.

-Une claque ou une pizza? Répliqua l'humain en regardant le profil de l'Alpha. Si c'est une pizza alors c'est oui. J'adorerais ruiner Derek.

-Derek? Appela la petite voix suppliante du bêta frisé.

L'aîné soupira imperceptiblement. Il connaissait les sentiments amicaux qu'avaient son bêta envers l'insupportable humain et son regard de chiot battu l'acheva.

**Comment pourrais-je refuser alors qu'il me fait ces yeux-là? Sale manipulateur.**

Le sourire attendris de Stiles le renfrogna après qu'il eut accepté.

_Alors comme ça, il y aurait bien un cœur derrière cette couche de cuir? Intéressant de savoir que l'Alpha ne peut rien refuser à ses bébés. Un vrai papa gâteau. C'est trop mignon._

«o=o»

Le trajet jusqu'à la pizzeria se passa dans l'amusement général -à part pour Derek qui paraissait grognon comme à son habitude- et cela permit à Stiles d'oublier un peu ses problèmes avec son meilleur ami. Derek laissa les quatre imbéciles qu'il transportait dans la voiture alors qu'il allait passer commande.

-Il est trop chou, dit Erica.

-Qui ça?

-Bah Derek, répondit-elle comme si c'était l'Évidence-même.

-Euh... Je ne qualifierais pas Derek de ''chou'', rétorqua Stiles. De grincheux, aigri, violent peut-être mais pas de ''chou''. C'est comme si tu mettais ''bisounours'', ''licorne'' ou ''bébé lapin'' dans la même phrase que Derek. C'est impossible.

Isaac et Boyd ricanèrent alors que la blonde croisait les bras.

-Tu devrais venir plus souvent au hangar pour t'en apercevoir. Il n'est pas du tout comme tu le penses.

**C'est vrai, Derek est un véritable cœur d'artichaut. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour tomber complètement amoureux. Manque plus qu'il se bouge pour faire sa déclaration.**

Stiles se tourna sur son siège pour regarder Isaac avec effarement.

-Derek...amoureux?

-Hein? S'exclama Erica étonné, faut pas exagérer non plus, hein? Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'il est sympa que tu dois le transformer en sentimental. C'est pas son genre.

**Quelle naïveté... Si elle savait...**

Les pensées d'Isaac surprenaient Stiles de plus en plus et titillaient sa curiosité maladive.

_Derek est amoureux? Impossible. Faut que j'enquête là-dessus._

L'Alpha revint à ce moment et jeta son impressionnante pile de cartons sur les cuisses de son co-pilote.

-Aïe! Ton truc est trop dur Derek!

-Euh... C'est bizarre comme phrase, non? Fit remarquer Boyd approuvé par Erica qui se marrait près de lui.

Isaac tapota discrètement l'épaule du conducteur et lui lança un sourire moqueur que Derek préféra ignorer. Il allait en entendre parler pour le restant de l'année, il en était certain.

«o=o»

L'arrivée des quatre joyeux lurons et demi se passa triomphalement. Peter avait tellement faim qu'il ne chercha même pas à effrayer sa victime favorite -à savoir Stiles- et qu'il le salua normalement -c'est à dire sans une main sur un endroit habituellement interdit au public-, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un certain temps.

Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble sur les deux canapés qu'Isaac et Peter avaient supplié Derek de prendre pour avoir plus de confort lors de leurs réunions. Par un étrange/inquiétant/très trèèès flippant hasard, Stiles se retrouva coincé en sandwich entre Derek et son oncle alors que les trois autres bêtas étaient installés ensemble.

Dès que les cartons furent ouverts, tous ses jetèrent sur la nourriture avec appétit.

«o=o»

Rassasié, le flou dans lequel Peter semblait plongé se dissipa et il se rendit vraiment compte que Stiles était là.

-Comment vas-tu petit Stiles?

-Euh... Bien, j'imagine?

-Tu as enfin compris que Scott était un idiot qui ne méritait pas ta présence à ses côtés ou tu es là par hasard?

-Euh...Par hasard?

-Oh...Dommage.

L'humain se concentra sur l'homme près de lui, tentant en vain de lire ses pensées.

_Il ne pense pas? J'entends rien venant de lui... Ce mec est définitivement bizarre._

**Je crois que Derek est jaloux.**

Stiles se tourna vers Isaac en se demandant pourquoi il pensait une telle chose. Ses yeux dévièrent en direction de l'Alpha qui détourna le regard. _Euh...Okay. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Fouillons donc l'esprit torturé de notre Alpha nationale._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a à fixer Peter comme ça? C'est moi qu'il doit regarder! Stiles est à moi et personne d'autre.**

_Bug, bug, bug, bug, cerveau appelle Stiles, cerveau appelle Stiles. Où êtes-vous capitaine? Réinitialisation programmée dans dix secondes. Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...Échec de l'opération. Le disque dur est grillé._

-Stiles? Appela Isaac en avisant l'air absent et le teint livide de l'humain. Stiles?

-Je crois qu'il est cassé, dit Boyd très sérieusement.

-Quelqu'un ne veut pas fermer sa bouche avant qu'il ne gobe des insectes? Demanda Erica.

Peter glissa un doigt sous le menton de Stiles et remonta sa mâchoire dans un claquement de dents. Derek passa sa main devant les yeux de l'hyperactif puis lui donna une pichenette sur la joue et le front.

-On pourrait lui dessiner sur le visage, proposa la blonde en pouffant alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires de cours.

Elle s'approcha avec un marqueur noir mais le grognement de Derek l'arrêta en plein geste.

-Pas touche!

-Oh...mon...dieu..., murmura Stiles, j'ai peur d'avoir compris.

-Compris quoi? Demanda Isaac.

L'humain déglutit et tourna légèrement sa tête en direction de l'Alpha qui resta impassible...Extérieurement.

**Oh non il sait tout! Il va me fuir le restant de ses jours...Ou prévenir le shérif qui me mettra en prison pour détournement de mineur... Oh, mais y a pas de détournement de mineur puisque je l'ai pas vraiment approché... Ne pas penser à Stiles comme ça, ne surtout pas y penser... Et s'il considérait cette soirée comme un kidnapping suivi de séquestration? Oh non, c'est pas vrai!**

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. _C'est pas Derek ça, si?_

-Rien, conclu-t-il pour ne pas voir l'Alpha mourir d'une crise cardiaque devant lui. C'est rien d'important. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il commence à se faire tard et il faudrait que le maître des lieux me ramène avant que l'armée américaine ne soit alertée de ma disparition et n'arrive ici armée jusqu'aux dents ou crocs si vous préférez. Ah mais c'est seulement s'ils sont des créatures surnaturelles comme vous. Oh mais vous aviez pas prévu de me manger sur vos dernières parts de pizza au moins, si?

**J'aimerais bien.**

_Finalement j'aurais préféré ne JAMAIS entendre les pensées de Peter. Je préfère quand il ne pense rien. Et puis c'est quoi le délire qu'ils ont les deux Hale à fantasmer sur moi? Enfin...Peter je ne sais pas trop s'il est cannibale ou pédophile... Je me demande quelle solution est la plus flippante._

«o=o»

_Pourquoi moi? Il fallait VRAIMENT que ma maison soit la dernière sur le trajet? Ça ne pouvait pas être Isaac ou quelqu'un d'autre? Nooooon, c'est plus marrant d'emmer-mieller Stiles en le laissant tout seul dans une voiture avec un loup-garou gay, aigri, violent et potentiellement dangereux qui a un faible pour moi. Je déteste ma vie._

Stiles -encore sur le siège passager- restait au maximum collé contre sa portière en gardant son regard fixé sur le paysage nocturne -donc entièrement noir- et en fermant le plus hermétiquement possible son sweat-shirt autour de lui pour qu'aucun centimètre carré de peau n'échappe à son contrôle.

_OK, j'ai pas envie de mourir puceau mais je ne veux pas non plus me faire violer par un lycanthrope en rut. Même s'il est super sexy. Non, non, non, aucun rapport. C'est pas parce que mémé aime la Nature qu'il faut la pousser dans les orties non plus._

Le silence entre les deux garçons était pesant -surtout pour Derek puisque Stiles entendait ses pensées et n'était donc pas dans le silence même s'il aurait largement préféré- et l'Alpha se racla la gorge bruyamment, embarrassé par le mutisme inhabituel de l'adolescent bavard.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis tout à l'heure? Je suis sûr que c'est quand il a dit qu'il avait ''comprit'' que ça a commencé. Il ne me regarde même plus. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?**

Stiles se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues en s'exclamant intérieurement: _C'est quoi cette voix trop mignonne qu'il a pris là tout de suite? C'est trop chou, on dirait un petit chiot abandonné qu'on a envie d'adopter et de dorlo-_

L'hyperactif pouffa. Derek lui jeta un regard en coin. **Je dois m'inquiéter qu'il se mette à rire tout seul ou pas?**

Les gloussements de l'humain se changèrent en fou rire incontrôlable.

-Tu m'expliques?

-Vaut mieux pas ou tu me prendrais pour un fou.

Derek leva un sourcil.

**C'est déjà le cas.**

-C'est déjà le cas.

-Tiens c'est bizarre ça, commenta Stiles. Dis, je peux te poser deux questions?

-Non.

-S'iiiiiil-te-plaaaaaaaaaît!

L'aîné poussa un grand soupir.

-Vas-y.

-Tu penses à quoi?

Derek ouvrit des yeux surprit.

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresses?

- Réponds-moi juste.

-J'ai pas envie de répondre.

-Allez sois sympa.

**-** Je ne suis pas sympa. **Et tu me le répète tous les jours...**

-Mais si t'es sympa.

-Quand ça t'arrange.

-C'est même pas vrai.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte. **Même si ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois. **On est arrivés.

_Je me sens trop mal, là._ La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison Stilinski et Stiles ne fit aucun mouvement indiquant son départ. Il voulait tellement lui dire quelque chose, s'excuser ou dire une débilité pleine de sensiblerie qui énerverait sûrement le loup.

Il ouvrit la bouche et le ferma puis répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de décider qu'il fallait mieux se taire et il sortit de la Camaro en claquant la portière après un dernier regard hésitant.

«o=o»

_Si j'avais su j'aurais pu...peut-être..._

-Mais quel abruti je suis. Bien sûr que ça lui fait de la peine. Ça ferait de la peine à n'importe qui que quelqu'un lui dise sans arrêt qu'il n'est pas sympa. Je suis le pire monstre de la terre entière! Enfin j'exagère peut-être un peu quand même mais il faut que je fasse un truc pour me faire pardonner.

Stiles hocha la tête dans le vide de sa chambre et sourit.

-La mission rabibochage avec Derek Hale commence dès demain.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Et voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu. :D Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et aussi pour les anonymes ;D**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à la prochaine fois!**


	3. Coeur brisé ou briseur de coeur?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**_Jeudi_**

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la tête dans le brouillard. Il avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir fait un rêve mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du contenu de son aventure nocturne. La seule chose qu'il avait retenue était une phrase qui résonnait comme un avertissement dans sa tête. _Il vous reste quatre jours. Quatre jours et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski._

-Encore elle? C'est vraiment très bizarre, soupira Stiles en s'étirant dans son lit.

«o=o»

-Je te promets que je ferais attention! Gémit Stiles en se mettant à genoux devant son père. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça! Ne fais pas de moi un monstre papa. Je t'en supplie!

-Non, Stiles. Donne-moi immédiatement ces clés.

Le shérif tendit sa main devant le nez de son fils.

-Mais papa-

-J'ai dit non. C'est moi qui t'amènerais au lycée pendant cette semaine. Point barre. Déjà que d'habitude tu conduis dangereusement alors avec un traumatisme crânien c'est encore pire.

-Mais ma bibiche est toute tristoune en restant seule à la maison! Au moins au lycée elle a ses amis et son amoureux.

-T'es sûr que l'on parle encore de ta Jeep là?

-Bien sûr que oui! De qui veux-tu que je parle?

-De quoi, rectifia le shérif.

-De qui, rétorqua Stiles vivement.

-C'est un objet.

-Ne dis pas ça devant elle! Tu vas la vexer ma pauvre bibiche.

-Ce débat ne mène à rien du tout alors monte dans ma voiture et rend moi tes clés.

-C'est pas plutôt l'inverse?

-On s'en fiche! S'énerva le shérif.

-Okay, okay... Tiens, prends en le plus grand soin. Ce sont les prunelles de tes yeux, hein?

-Oui, Stiles. Oui.

«o=o»

Stiles arriva dans les vestiaires pile à l'heure. Ses camarades de classe venaient à peine d'entrer pour ce changer avant leur cours de sport avec le terrible coach Finstock.

Il vit Scott qui s'habillait dans un coin de la pièce et voulut le rejoindre pour s'excuser de la veille mais le bêta s'en alla à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_C'est pas possible de se changer aussi rapidement. Il s'est entraîné ou quoi?_

Stiles s'installa alors à la seule place qu'il restait de libre et qui se trouvait être juste à côté de Boyd et Isaac.

-Salut les p'tits loups! Puis-je poser mes royales affaires près dès votre ou vous allez m'arracher violemment tous les membres de mon corps en représailles?

-Faut voir.

L'air sérieux de Boyd glaça le sang de Stiles.

-Je blaguais. Bien sûr que tu peux venir.

Le sourire imbécile de l'hyperactif revint en force et il se dépêcha de mettre son jogging alors que le coach beuglait à l'entrée pour qu'ils sortent de la pièce. Isaac et Boyd sortirent avec l'humain en discutant.

-Aujourd'hui on fait basket, annonça le coach après avoir sifflé pour amener le silence. On va faire des équipes de cinq. Je vais désigner les sept capitaines et ils choisiront leurs partenaires, compris?

La répartition se fit rapidement. Stiles se retrouva dans l'équipe commandée par Isaac et qui comprenait Boyd, Erica et Greenberg -dont personne d'autre n'avait voulu-.

_Avec autant de loups-garous pour compenser mon manque de talent je pense que ça va le faire._

**Qu'il est sexy avec cette tenue. Même si je le préférais quand même hier soir. Complètement nu sous la douche avec moi. Mwahahaha!**

Stiles trébucha et cru qu'il allait vomir sur le parquet fraîchement récuré.

-Ça va? S'inquiéta Isaac en le rattrapant avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu joues après l'accident que t'as eu, si?

-Le coach sort avec Greenberg? chuchota la voix profondément choquée de Stiles.

Le frisé rougit et détourna le regard.

**Comment il peut être au courant? Nous on l'a su grâce aux odeurs mais Stiles ne peut pas...**

**-**Ouais... Je sais. On l'a senti avec Boyd y a un moment.

-Whoua...C'est...vraiment bizarre. Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un?

-Non, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. C'est pas nos affaires.

-Mais ils n'ont pas le droit normalement.

-Bah...C'est leur problème.

-Mais ça veut dire que le coach est un pédophile? Articula Stiles avec peine alors que Greenberg passait à côté de lui pour prendre un maillot aux couleurs de leur équipe.

-Euh...

Isaac hésitait à la réponse à donner à l'hyperactif.

**Techniquement, Derek l'est aussi alors.**

Il haussa finalement les épaules et prit lui aussi un maillot qu'il enfila rapidement en laissant Stiles à sa réflexion.

_C'est bizarre ça... J'ai pas considéré Derek de cette manière alors que c'est vrai, non? Je ne l'imagine vraiment pas comme ça. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas la même chose. Le coach il a quoi? Quarante ans? Greenberg dix-sept? Ça fait environs vingt ans d'écart alors que Derek et moi on doit en être à sept, non? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ça? Je vais pas sortir avec lui alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de compter ça._

Le coach annonça le début des premiers matchs et Stiles prit rapidement un maillot avant de rejoindre son groupe qui se préparait déjà à l'attaque contre une équipe uniquement composée d'humains.

Son capitaine le mit en défense au fond du terrain pour qu'il ne dérange personne pendant que les loups-garous s'occupaient de marquer des paniers. Stiles s'ennuya pendant les trois-quarts du match qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté du terrain. _Ils me trouvent tellement inutile que ça? Même Greenberg participe au match. J'aimerais bien un peu d'action._

Et il fut exaucé. Par on ne sait quel miracle, un membre de l'équipe adversaire réussit à passer la défense solide de ses coéquipiers et arriva vers lui à vive allure.

**Ça va être de la tarte de passer ce crétin de nerd. Je vais lui faire ma feinte secrète du 'tu crois que je te fonce dessus mais en fait je tourne à gauche' et il aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé que j'aurais marqué.**

_On va voir ça._

Les quatre membres de son équipe courraient déjà vers lui avec des airs énervés et inquiets de perdre.

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui ouvrit les bras vers celui qui fonçait dans sa direction.

L'élève arriva à moins de vingt centimètres de Stiles et lorsqu'il voulut tourner à gauche comme il l'avait prévu, un bras l'arrêta dans sa course et lui prit la balle.

**Hein?**

Il suivit la balle du regard et la vit se poser tranquillement entre les mains d'une Erica tout aussi abasourdie que lui.

**Il m'a...stoppé? Ce gringalet stupide?**

Le sourire diabolique de Stiles s'élargit et il observa ses équipiers qui peinaient à se remettre de leur surprise. Finalement, Erica -qui avait toujours la balle dans les mains- se retourna et dribbla jusqu'au panier adverse où elle marqua.

Le coup de sifflet du coach mit fin aux différents matchs et il marqua les scores des équipes sur un carnet.

-Whaou! S'exclamèrent Erica et Greenberg en venant vers l'hyperactif. C'était géant!

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'il allait faire un truc comme ça? C'est impossible de prévoir un mouvement aussi difficile, dit Isaac les yeux grands ouverts et une moue admirative sur le visage.

-Euh...C'est rien. _J'ai juste triché un peu. Mais il l'avait bien cherché. On ne traite pas impunément Stiles Stilinski de «crétin de nerd». Non mais oh! _Un coup de chance.

-ON REPREND! TOUT LE MONDE SUR SON TERRAIN!

Les trois loups-garous et les deux humains se allèrent se placer devant leurs prochains adversaires qui se trouvaient être l'équipe de Jackson et Lydia.

-Prêts à recevoir une raclée les loosers? Provoqua l'ancien Kanima en s'arrêtant à deux pas des bêtas de Derek. Avec l'équipe de nuls que vous avez, on est sûr de gagner haut la main.

-On parie? Proposa Isaac avec un regard déterminé. Je suis sûr qu'on gagnera avec trois paniers d'avance.

-Mais nooon Isaac, intervint Stiles en s'approchant avec de grands gestes, si tu veux vraiment le provoquer il faut pas dire ça comme ça. Attends je te montre.

Les trois bêtas tentèrent de retenir l'humain qui se posta juste devant Jackson en gardant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-On va vous écrabouiller. Quand on en aura terminé avec vous, il ne vous restera que vos yeux pour pleurer. Et je parie qu'on gagnera avec dix paniers d'avance.

**Mais c'est qu'il y croit vraiment l'avorton. Je vais lui donner une bonne leçon.**

_J'ai peut-être fait une connerie._

«o=o»

Stiles se plaça en dessous du panier et plia légèrement les jambes pour avoir de meilleurs appuies. Il vit le regard inquiet d'Isaac et celui déterminé de Jackson au milieu du terrain.

_J'ai peut-être fait une GROSSE connerie._

Le coach siffla et l'arbitre de leur match lança la balle. Jackson fut plus rapide que le capitaine adverse et dribbla en tournoyant autour d'Erica puis de Greenberg qu'il passa sans problème.

**Quel amateur. Il ne tiendrait même pas un coup de vent avec sa position de débutant. Il devrait décaler son pied droit pour tenir contre son adversaire.**

_Merci Jackson._

Stiles bougea légèrement son pied vers la droite et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Je sens que ce cours va être très intéressant._

L'hyperactif contra la première attaque du blond et renvoya la balle vers son capitaine qui marqua facilement en passant devant Lydia.

**Il...il...euh...J'ai pas compris.**

Stiles se mit à rire.

_Vraiment très intéressant comme match._

«o=o»

**Whaou, c'est vraiment Stiles ça?**

-Eh ben Jackson, t'as perdu ta langue? Se moqua Stiles devant la mine déconfite du blond. Ça fait quoi de perdre contre des loosers? Tu fais moins le fier, hein?

Boyd et Isaac éloignèrent l'hyperactif du blond qui risquait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Erica trottina à leurs côtés en riant.

-Pourquoi vous partez c'était tellement drôle! Pour une fois que Jackson était en défaite.

-Ils sont pas marrant ces deux-là, bouda Stiles qui aurait voulu savourer sa victoire plus longtemps en fanfaronnant devant son ennemis de toujours.

-Il fallait bien qu'on sauve tes fesses, rétorqua Boyd.

**Bien que de ce côté-là Derek soit plus dangereux.**

-Oh non, gémit pitoyablement l'humain en rougissant, Pas ça Isaac.

-Quoi?

Stiles sursauta. _Merde j'avais oublié._

-Non rien.

«o=o»

**Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi?**

Stiles se figea et regarda toutes les personnes autour de lui à part Boyd qui avait deviné son terrible secret sans le savoir.

_Faut que je méfie de lui. Il est trop futé pour ma sécurité._

A partir de ce moment-là, Stiles fut beaucoup plus prudent et laissa passer plusieurs paniers durant leurs derniers matches.

_Mieux vaut rester prudent._

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait garder ce nouveau don secret mais il le faisait naturellement. C'était un réflexe indomptable. Il avait peur de la réaction que pourraient avoir ses amis en apprenant qu'il avait violé leur intimité et espionné leurs pensées secrètes.

_Si Derek l'apprend, je suis mort._

Stiles se sentit triste à l'idée que l'Alpha puisse disparaître de sa vie pour une quelconque raison. _C'est tellement drôle de l'embêter._

«o=o»

Le reste des matchs se passa de la même manière que les deux premiers et leur équipe fut bientôt la première du classement grâce à leur combinaison choc. Le coach les félicita lorsqu'ils finirent leur dernier match qui avait été fort en émotions pour l'hyperactif qui avait dû affronter son meilleur ami.

- Au vestiaire bande d'ados puants! Et que ça saute!

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer.

-Je suis crevé...gémit Stiles en marchant comme un zombie. J'ai faim...Et tant qu'à faire j'ai aussi soif.

-Mais quel bébé, commenta Isaac en riant.

-Tu te fous de moi et tout mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je joue aussi bien au basket. Je suis mort.

-C'est vrai que t'étais assez impressionnant.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur.

**C'est sûr qu'avec un ami comme Scott il ne doit pas souvent l'être.**

Stiles fit une moue gênée sans rien ajouter.

_Il a quand même une opinion de Scott assez bien fixée lui._

«o=o»

-C'est quoi cette chose? Demanda Erica en plantant sa fourchette dans son déjeuner.

-Tu préfères ne pas savoir, répondit Stiles en repoussant son assiette. Je suis déjà allé en cuisine un jour où il y avait le même menu pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Et...?

-Tu préfères pas savoir.

Les cinq lycéens autours de lui repoussèrent leurs assiettes avec un air méfiant et s'attaquèrent à leur dessert pour compenser. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur un événement qui devait avoir lieu ce week-end et Stiles s'y désintéressa. Il se creusait la tête pour trouver un bon moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de Derek. Sans succès.

_Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. D'habitude c'est à moi qu'on brise le cœur, pas l'inverse._

_Et si je discutais avec lui? Ouais mais non, je ne peux pas venir et lui dire ''Ah et au fait, je sais que t'es amoureux de moi et ça va pas être possible. Salut!'' C'est trop pas cool. Non, il faut que je fasse quelque chose de moins direct._

_Et si j'arrivais à le convaincre que je ne suis pas fait pour lui? Je pourrais peut-être lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre, non? Pour ça va falloir que je fasse des sélections. Il faut lui trouver de la bonne qualité. Il mérite le meilleur._

-Et toi Stiles? Demanda Isaac en se tournant vers lui, tu viens ce week-end?

-Hein? Où ça?

-Bah à notre sortie de samedi, s'exclama Lydia exaspérée. Tu nous écoutes un peu au moins?

-Désolé je pensais à... quelque chose d'autre.

**Ou plutôt quelqu'un,** pensa Isaac. **Est-ce que Derek pourrait avoir une chance?**

_Pas vraiment, non._

-Euh...Je sais pas trop.

-Allez, c'est Derek qui paie tout, argumenta le frisé. Et comme ça tu pourras l'embêter toute la journée. Ça devrait te plaire, non? **Et comme ça je pourrais mettre mon plan en action.**

_Quel plan? Il veut faire une blague?_

Stiles soupira et comprit mieux la réaction de Derek face au regard implorant incroyablement adorable du louveteau.

-OK. Je viendrais.

«o=o»

Stiles entendit un ronflement provenir de sa droite et il vit du coin de l'œil que son voisin n'avait pas supporté le ton soporifique de leur prof de maths.

_Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une personne à lui présenter? Et comment le faire venir à un rendez-vous si jamais je trouve la bonne personne? Faudrait que j'aie son numéro de téléphone pour le contacter plus facilement. Je pourrais demander à Isaac._

L'adolescent se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise et lança un regard qu'il voulait discret au frisé qui était juste derrière lui. Ce dernier le remarqua et releva un sourcil quand Stiles fit un demi-tour brusque sur son siège.

**Stiles voulait me dire quelque chose?**

L'humain se mordit la lèvre en hésitant à lui demander l'information puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna.

-Tu peux me passer le numéro de téléphone de Derek? Chuchota-t-il.

Isaac parut surpris par la requête.

-Tu pourrais lui demander toi-même, rétorqua le bêta.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Je peux pas lui demander ça!

**Intéressant.**

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

-Moi je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

**A mon avis il n'attend que ça.**

_Vu comme ça...C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir du coup...Ouais mais en même temps c'est la seule solution. Faut que je l'aie par la ruse._

-Tant pis, c'est pas grave.

Isaac fronça les sourcils. **Il ne va pas le lui demander.**

-Tu vas lui demander?

-Laisse tomber...Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

L'expression du loup changea et il parut paniqué.

**Oh non, non, non, je vais pas te laisser voir ailleurs! Si t'as besoin de quelque chose tu vas voir Derek un point c'est tout.**

Il arracha un morceau de son cours et griffonna rapidement le numéro de son Alpha dessus puis il le jeta sur l'hyperactif qui s'était retourné. Stiles prit le papier et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. _J'ai gagné. C'est si simple de manipuler les gens. Maintenant que j'ai son numéro ça va être plus simple de me débrouiller. Ne manque plus que le principal; sa futur petite-amie._

«o=o»

Stiles rit à une blague d'Erica alors qu'il sortait du lycée avec la meute de Derek et ses deux nouveaux membres. Il était entouré d'Isaac et d'Erica qui le guidaient là où leur Alpha allait les chercher.

Totalement absorbé par la conversation, Stiles ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers Derek qui était déjà arrivé. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, il croisa le regard du loup et il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

_Il a de ces yeux. C'est pas possible d'avoir des yeux comme ça. Oh non, je vais pas me mettre à avoir des idées bizarres moi aussi._

**Réaction intéressante.**

_Oh putain Isaac, tais-toi._

Stiles sentit ses joues devenir écarlate et il tenta un repli vers les portes du lycée, loin de tous ces loups-garous embarrassant mais il était bloqué par l'attroupement de la meute derrière lui.

**J'adore quand il rougit, il est tellement mignon.**

Les rougeurs de l'humain s'accentuèrent et il plaqua sa main sur le bas de son visage pour se cacher du regard brûlant de l'Alpha.

Isaac observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention et de satisfaction.

**De mieux en mieux.**

Les autres bêtas ne remarquaient rien de la scène qui se déroulait à côté d'eux et continuaient à discuter du programme de leur samedi tous ensembles.

-Et on pourrait se faire un ciné le soir, non?

-En plus j'adore les salles sombres, ajouta Lydia, on peut faire pleins de choses intéressantes.

**Et comme ça on pourra mettre Derek et Stiles côte à côte.**

Stiles lança un regard assassin au bêta frisé qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ça va pas Stiles?

L'humain grinça des dents et pria pour que la voiture de son père arrive vite pour le sortir de cette situation gênante.

-Hey, Derek! T'es d'accord pour qu'on se fasse un ciné samedi soir? Demanda Erica en battant des cils.

-Si tu veux, marmonna-t-il sans quitter l'hyperactif des yeux. **Comment faire pour inviter Stiles à venir aussi? J'aimerais tellement qu'il vienne.**

_Oh non, encore sa voix toute mignonne de chiot orphelin. J'ai trop envie de le gratter derrière les oreilles!_

L'humain prit une grande inspiration en enfonçant ses poings au fond de ses poches pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il se tourna vers les autres qui étaient derrière lui afin d'éviter de regarder l'Alpha mais il regretta bien vite son geste.

**Putain! J'adore ses fesses!**

Stiles blêmit d'un seul coup et trébucha sur le pied d'Isaac qui traînait par là.

Comble de la malchance, il tomba juste aux pieds de Derek qui réagit à sa position.

_Oh putain! Faut que je me barre d'ici en vitesse!_

Boyd voulu l'aider à se relever mais il ignora la main tendue et quitta la meute en courant presque. Isaac l'appela plusieurs fois sans recevoir de réponse.

-Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Derek.

-Oh...Tu verras ça sûrement ce soir, répondit le frisé avec une voix mystérieuse.

-Tu as encore fais une bêtise?

-Moi? Pas du tout. Mais je pense juste que tu auras une bonne surprise un de ces jours.

-Isaac? Gronda la voix frustrée de l'Alpha.

Le jeune ricana mais ne dit rien d'autre. Les deux loups observèrent alors Stiles qui attendait assis sur un banc.

Celui-ci gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas risquer de croiser à nouveau le regard du loup-pervers. _Pourquoi ne partent ils pas? Ils sont au complet là, non?_

Juste à ce moment, Scott passa les portes du lycée et l'aperçut.

-Alors? Tes nouveaux amis ne veulent plus de toi?

**Ce serait bien fait pour toi.**

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Le bêta reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était et l'humain le rattrapa par le bras.

-Attends! Scott je-

-Ne me touche pas! S'écria-t-il en repoussant l'hyperactif. Je ne veux pas te voir!

-Mais Scott-

-T'as choisi. Assume.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard sombre et continua son chemin jusqu'à la meute Hale. Stiles le suivit des yeux sans bouger.

_Il m'en veut vraiment autant?_

Le portable de l'humain se mit à sonner et la voix contrite de son père lui apprit qu'il ne pouvait pas le chercher ce soir non plus. Alors il se leva et prit la route jusqu'à chez lui.

_Cette fois je ne me laisserais pas attendrir par Derek._

«o=o»

Derek et Isaac sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent Scott repousser brusquement l'hyperactif. L'Alpha grogna et fit un mouvement vers les deux anciens amis mais son bêta le retint de justesse.

-Ne fais pas de vague, chuchota-t-il, il y a trop de témoins.

Scott ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre pour parlementer avec le chef de meute et tout le monde se tut.

-Derek, dit-il comme seul salut et d'une voix peu amène.

-Quelle est ta décision? Demanda l'aîné en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas frapper le jeune.

-Je refuse de faire partie de ta meute. Je n'en vois aucune utilité.

-Bien. C'est ton choix.

Scott fit demi-tours sans un mot de plus et enfourcha son scooter avant de partir.

-Mais quel crétin ce mec, dit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait on peut y aller? Il commence à pleuvoir et j'ai pas envie de rester dehors.

-Ouais, c'est bon, répondit Jackson en lui donnant son bras. A demain.

Les trois bêtas de Derek le saluèrent en retour et entrèrent dans la Camaro de leur chauffeur attitré. L'Alpha prit la sortie du parking en guettant son hyperactif mais il ne le vit nul part. Isaac ne manqua pas le regard inquiet du conducteur et lui donna un léger coup de coude suivit d'un haussement de sourcils évocateur.

Derek grogna et enclencha les essuie-glaces.

A l'arrière, Boyd et Erica se chamaillaient en faisant des mouvements brusques qui déconcentraient l'Alpha. Il leur aboya de se calmer mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Derek se tourna rapidement vers eux pour les séparer.

-Derek attention!

L'aîné se retourna vers la route et vira brusquement vers la droite dans un crissement de pneu. Un obstacle frôla la voiture qui s'immobilisa sur le bord de la route.

-On a touché quelque chose? Paniqua Isaac en essayant de regarder à travers le rideau de pluie.

-Je crois, répondit la voix blanche de Derek qui avait les mains crispées sur son volant. Je vais voir. Restez à l'intérieur.

Il sortit de la Camaro et plissa les yeux. Il distingua une silhouette assise sur le bitume.

-Vous êtes blessé?

La personne lui répondit par un gémissement et il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir observer le visage de l'inconnu.

-Stiles?! Merde! Stiles, ça va? Tu es blessé?

-Euh...Je-

L'Alpha n'attendit pas la réponse de l'adolescent et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusque dans sa voiture.

-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi!

-Hors de question.

Derek ouvrit la portière arrière et déposa l'humain à côté de Boyd et Erica.

-Eh ben... T'es doué toi en ce moment, commenta la louve, d'abord tu te prends un coup sur la tête, ensuite tu te prends une voiture... T'es dangereux comme mec.

-Ça va? Demanda Isaac inquiet. Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital?

_Et moi qui avais envie de les éviter. Me voilà bien._

-J'ai rien du tout. Et puis ça t'arrive souvent de rouler à côté de la route? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'Alpha qui venait de s'installer à l'avant du véhicule.

-J'ai été déconcentré, rétorqua le loup grognon. **Bravo Derek, c'est sûr que l'écraser avec ta foutue Camaro va aider pour le séduire. Je suis trop bête.**

Stiles soupira et tenta d'ouvrir la portière pour s'en aller mais l'Alpha démarra.

-Vous me kidnappez? Demanda-t-il à moitié sérieux.

-Je te ramène juste à bon port avant que tu ne déclenches une catastrophe.

-Sympa, dit l'humain de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras.

**Je l'ai vexé? Putain, il fallait vraiment que j'en rajoute? Maintenant c'est sûr...Il m'en veut.**

La culpabilité exacerbée de l'aîné énerva encore plus Stiles qui serra les dents et pinça les lèvres. _Vivement que cette journée se termine et que je sois dans mon bon lit bien chaud._

Les trois bêtas tentèrent de faire participer l'humain à leur conversation mais il resta muet au plus grand étonnement des lycanthropes.

«o=o»

Derek se gara devant le domicile Stilinski et Stiles sortit en claquant la porte après un très vague merci. Quand il arriva sur le perron, il entendit la Camaro redémarrer et souffla de soulagement. _Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé..._

La maison était vide de vie. Il était seul.

Fatigué et trempé, Stiles monta les marches d'escalier avec mal et se dépêcha de se déshabiller puis de se jeter sous l'eau chaude. Il soupira de bien-être et posa ses mains sur une paroi de la cabine de douche en baissant la tête vers le sol.

_Scott est un idiot. Il ne m'a même pas écouté. Lorsqu'il me laissait tomber sciemment puis revenait vers moi comme une fleur, je le pardonnais toujours mais lui il n'accepte pas le contraire. Ça m'énerve. C'est injuste._

Le jet d'eau bouillante rougissait la peau sensible de sa nuque sans qu'il ne s'y intéresse.

_Et Derek...Lui aussi est un idiot. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire tomber amoureux de moi? C'est crétin de faire ça! Je suis bavard, insupportable, lâche et en plus je suis laid. Il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes ce gars._

Toutes ses irritations de la soirée lui vinrent en pleine figure avec cette simple phrase et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

_Je ne suis rien._

Des larmes de chagrins dévalèrent ses joues et se mêlèrent à l'eau qui inondait son visage.

_Je ne suis rien du tout._

-Fiston? Demanda la voix du shérif en toquant légèrement sur le battant de la porte. Tu n'es pas encore noyé? Je passer commande au fast-food, tu veux la même chose que d'habitude?

Surpris, Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite et tourna la tête vers la voix de son père.

-Stiles? Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Comme d'habitude c'est très bien.

-D'accord. Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir d'ici. Y aura bientôt plus d'eau-

-NYA!

-..chaude.

«o=o»

-C'est quoi cette tête? Se moqua le shérif lorsque son rejeton arriva dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Tu es malade?

-Non.

L'aîné examina plus attentivement le visage de l'adolescent et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Tu as pleuré? Tu as des problèmes? Tu as mal quelque part? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal? Dis-moi-

-Non, c'est rien. Laisse tomber c'est sans importance.

-Non ce n'est pas sans importance, s'énerva le shérif en s'approchant du plus jeune. Que t'est-il arrivé? Tu t'es disputé avec Scott?

_L'instinct paternel est quand même vachement impressionnant._

-Ouais. Il ne veut plus me parler. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter ce soir.

Le shérif posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils et l'attira contre lui.

**Ça me fait tellement de peine de le voir comme ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Scott, j'te retiens! La prochaine fois que je te croise on aura quelques mots toi et moi.**

_J'adore mon père, _pensa Stiles en souriant contre la chemise de son père.

«o=o»

Stiles s'affala sur le canapé et s'installa contre son paternel en ronronnant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus fait une soirée rien que tous les deux en mangeant des frites et autres choses pleines de graisse devant la télé. Le shérif posa son bras libre sur le dossier derrière l'adolescent et ils profitèrent de leur moment père/fils.

_Heureusement que je l'ai lui. Sinon ça ferait un baille que je me serais foutu en l'air._

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Eh le couple mystère est dévoilé! xD Vous aviez raison de vous inquiéter.**

**Et oui, on termine ce chapitre par un Stiles tout tristounet. Snif. Mais bon, vous me connaissez ;p**

**Ah oui, et merci de tout coeur pour les 20 favoris et les 30 followers!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt!**


	4. Enquête et erreur?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**_Vendredi_**

_Il vous reste trois jours. Trois jours et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski._

-Cette femme m'obsède, c'est vraiment flippant.

«o=o»

-Ça va fiston?

-Ouais, ouais. Ça va mieux.

Le shérif sourit et n'insista pas plus. **J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que Scott qui le tracasse. Une histoire de cœur? Je devrais chercher de ce côté-là.**

_Ça va être drôle ça dis donc._

-Passe une bonne journée et travaille bien.

-Comme toujours.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil et l'adolescent ricana dans son bol de céréales.

Oui, ça allait vraiment mieux. Sa soirée passée avec son paternel en buvant du soda et s'empiffrant de n'importe quoi l'avait remonté à bloc et il était doublement plus motivé par son projet de recherches pour mettre Derek en couple.

_Aujourd'hui je passe à l'action. Je lui trouverais bien un rendez-vous, non? De toute façon je n'aurais pas l'occasion de m'en occuper demain puisque on va sortir tous ensemble. Ce soir il faut que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un._

«o=o»

_Je viens de penser à un truc super important. C'est quoi le genre de Derek? Parce que si je me prends comme modèle je pense pas que je trouverais beaucoup de prétendant(e)s. En plus il est quoi exactement Derek? Gay refoulé? Bi? Parce qu'il est quand même sorti avec Kate et tout... J'imagine qu'il aime bien les deux dans ce cas. Ça me laisse un peu plus de choix. Même si c'est pas gagné. Il faudrait un mélange entre Kate et moi alors? Ça fait quelqu'un de bizarre, non? Oh... C'est trop dur!_

Le front de Stiles entra violemment en collision avec son bureau et le coach le regarda comme s'il était un débile mental.

**Il est pas net ce gosse.**

L'adolescent grogna faiblement et se redressa sur sa chaise.

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...Tiens, elle est bizarre cette expression._

Il posa son menton dans sa paume et observa pensivement le paysage en mordillant le bout de son stylo.

_Faut que j'étudie les goûts de Derek. Sa meute doit pouvoir m'aider. Mais comment est-ce que je peux poser des questions là-dessus sans paraître louche?_

«o=o»

-T'avais quoi hier soir? Demanda Isaac. **Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit.**

-Un coup de blues... Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je t'ai vu avec Scott, rétorqua le frisé en insistant. **Il t'a fait du mal.**

-On a discuté rapidement. Y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat...ou un chien si tu préfères.

-Il n'avait pas l'air sympa avec toi. **Derek a failli faire un malheur.**

-C'est rien je te dis. On a juste remis un point ou deux en place et on fait un break. C'est tout.

-Vous n'êtes plus amis?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Stiles.

**Je me sens trop coupable. J'arrête pas de penser du mal de Scott alors que Stiles tient vraiment à lui. Je devrais faire quelque chose pour les réconcilier tous les deux...Même si ça éloignera Stiles à nouveau...**

_Je vais pleurer. Non, mais franchement, pourquoi je suis triste de ne plus parler à ce crétin de Scott alors qu'Isaac est formidable?_

-Mais je pense que c'est mieux de stopper les dégâts...Bon, j'ai un petit creux, on va à la cafétéria pour rejoindre les zoulous?

Isaac sourit.

_C'est décidé. A partir de maintenant Scott n'existe plus pour moi._

«o=o»

Toute leur tablée éclata de rire après une blague stupide racontée avec entrain par Erica et Stiles se dit qu'il avait pris une très bonne résolution.

**On devrait parler de notre plan à Stiles pour qu'il puisse nous aider demain.**

_De quoi parle Boyd? Quel plan?_

-Au fait, commença l'hyperactif, on va voir quoi comme film demain soir?

-Ah ouais, merde, on a pas pensé à ce détail, dit Jackson.

-VOUS n'avez pas pensé à ça, rétorqua sa petite-amie. Moi j'ai déjà choisi trois films qui pourraient être bien.

-Quoi comme genre? Demanda Boyd.

-Une comédie, un film fantastique et un film d'horreur.

-C'est assez varié comme choix, remarqua Erica en réfléchissant à ce qui serait le mieux pour rester scotchée à Boyd. Je dirais que ça pourrait être marrant de voir un film d'horreur.

_Je trouve qu'on voit déjà assez d'horreur comme ça mais bon...S'ils veulent absolument voir ça..._

**Et on mettra Jessica à côté de Derek pour qu'ils se rapprochent.**

_C'est qui cette Jessica à laquelle Jackson et Boyd pensent? Leur plan c'est par rapport à elle?_

**Et je mettrai Stiles à côté de Derek pour qu'ils se rapprochent.**

_Eh ben, ça promet d'être amusant leurs conflits d'intérêts entre la meute et Isaac._

-C'est d'accord pour le film d'horreur! Trancha Lydia après un clin d'œil aux autres membres de la meute.

_Ils sont tous de mèche en fait._

«o=o»

_Finalement je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de leur poser des questions ce midi. Comment je pourrais faire? Si je demande à Isaac qui le connaît le mieux il va croire que je suis intéressé par Derek et ça ne va pas m'aider pour mon plan. Si je demande à Lydia ou Erica qui connaîtront sûrement ça puisque ce sont des filles, je ne pourrais pas lire leurs pensées pour savoir quand est-ce que je parais trop louche. Et je ne me vois pas demander un truc comme ça à Jackson ou Boyd. Ils ne sont pas assez proches de moi pour ça._

_En gros je suis dans une impasse...A moins que...Non. Je ne vais tout de même pas aller à la source pour savoir, si? Ce serait l'occasion d'utiliser enfin l'adresse de Derek que je garde sous le coude pour une situation comme celle-ci. Ouais, ce soir je vais chez Derek Hale._

«o=o»

-Prêt pour deux heures de philo? Demanda Isaac en ricanant.

-Prêt à m'en prendre plein la gueule pendant deux heures plutôt...

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien au fond, tenta le bêta pour réconforter l'humain.

-Très très au fond alors, rétorqua Jackson en se mettant à leur hauteur. **J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop dure quand même.**

-Sympa...ironisa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

L'ancien Kanima se mit à rire et entra dans la salle de classe bientôt suivit des deux autres.

«o=o»

-La question du jour sera la suivante: ''Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour vous?'' Je sens déjà vos petites mimines qui vous démangent pour se lever et répondre à cette question mais j'aimerais d'abord que vous preniez quelques minutes pour réfléchir à votre réponse.

Stiles sentit son crâne devenir douloureux alors que tous les garçons de la classe se mettaient à réfléchir en même temps.

_Je suis presque sûr qu'ils y réfléchissent plus que les filles. C'est fou ça!_

**L'amour? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je devrais prendre exemple sur la relation entre Derek et Stiles peut-être.**

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de Derek. Arrête de t'acharner Isaac, ça ne sert à rien._

-Alors? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'entre vous a une réponse à me donner? Monsieur Stilinski par exemple?

_Je hais cette femme._

-Bah c'est...quand on apprécie une personne?

-Pourriez-vous développer?

-Quand on aime une personne on pense à elle...souvent et euh...

-Et encore?

-Bah ça dépend de quel amour on parle.

-Ça ça dépend de vous, rétorqua la prof.

-Quand on va mal ou qu'on a un problème cette personne est toujours là?

-Pourquoi votre réponse sonne-t-elle comme une question?

_Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je pensais à Derek en disant ça?_

-Encore quelque chose à ajouter?

-Pas vraiment non.

La vieille femme parut déçue et elle interrogea une autre personne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise? Je n'ai pas eu d'histoire d'amour heureuse moi. Je n'ai pas d'expérience là-dedans et je ne sais même plus si j'ai été un jour amoureux de Lydia. En fait, si j'étais homosexuel, Derek et moi on serait sûrement un couple. _**(1)**_ Le pauvre, ce n'est pas passé loin._

-Et pour vous monsieur Stilinski? L'amour est-il une bonne chose ou non?

-Non.

-Non?

-Non, l'amour n'est pas une bonne chose. Ça fait souffrir inutilement. Mieux vaut rester seul.

-Votre point de vue est assez triste je trouve, répondit madame Ramirez qui semblait réellement attristée par sa réponse. Vous avez vécu une mauvaise expérience?

-Ça ne regarde que moi.

**Il parle de Lydia?**

_Plutôt d'un mec qui adore porter une veste en cuir. Mais bon...Mieux vaut garder ça pour moi._

La prof changea d'élève et n'interrogea plus Stiles pour le reste du cours au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui était trop troublé pour écouter la suite.

_Pourquoi ai-je pensé à Derek?_

«o=o»

-Ça va Stiles? Demanda Isaac à la fin du cours alors qu'ils allaient au casier de l'hyperactif.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-T'avais l'air bizarre pendant le cours de Ramirez.

Le bêta semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa.

-Vas-y, pose ta question qu'on en finisse, dit Stiles en sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Tu pensais à qui?

-A ton avis? Répondit l'humain.

-A Lydia?

Seul le sourire énigmatique de Stiles lui répondit cette fois-ci.

**Est-ce qu'il...? Il serait...? Peut-être que la journée de demain se passera mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.**

_Ou peut-être pas._

«o=o»

-Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette foutue adresse? S'énerva Stiles en fouillant dans un tiroir rempli de babioles.

_C'est malin ça! C'est bien beau de dire que je vais rendre visite à mon loup grognon mais encore faut-il que j'ai encore l'adresse quelque part. Heureusement que je suis sûr que c'est la bonne. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas allé le voir plus tôt. Rien que pour l'embêter un peu. J'adore l'embêter c'est tellement marrant. Lui au moins il a de la répartie avec moi. Pas comme les autres qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Bon okay, Jackson répond aussi mais lui ça devient vite méchant et c'est pas marrant. Alors que Derek il est gentil._

Stiles se stoppa net dans ses recherches. _Euh... J'ai deux problèmes là... Déjà, depuis quand Derek est-il «gentil»? Et de deux, depuis quand il est «mon» loup? Je commence à disjoncter complètement._

«o=o»

-Allez p'pa, s'il te plaît! J'ai plus rien!

-«J'ai dit toute la semaine, rétorqua le shérif à l'autre bout du fil. Si tu voulais que je t'emmène quelque part il fallait me le dire avant quand je t'ai ramené à la maison.»

-Mais-

-«Y a pas de mais. A ce soir.»

Stiles soupira et observa son morceau de papier où était inscrit l'adresse de Derek puis il regarda sa Jeep adorée qui lui tendait les bras devant la maison.

_Je ne vais quand même pas me taper tout le trajet à pied, si?_

«o=o»

Stiles s'adossa contre le mur de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait l'Alpha de Beacon Hills et reprit son souffle.

_C'est qu'il habite pas tout près le loup grognon._

L'adolescent ressortit son bout de papier et lu le code qu'il avait également réussit à trouver dans ses dossiers. Il le tapa et la porte d'entrée en verre s'ouvrit.

_Faites que l'ascenseur fonctionne._

L'hyperactif s'approcha de la cabine métallique mais une pancarte lui apprit que l'appareil était en panne. _Bien sûr. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Fallait que ça tombe sur le pauvre Stiles. Bon bah en route!_

«o=o»

Arrivé au palier qui le menait tout droit à l'appartement de sa cible, Stiles s'assit sur des marches pour se reposer un peu avant de voir Derek.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et deux personnes se saluèrent. Les échos de la cage d'escaliers lui permettaient d'entendre parfaitement les voix des deux protagonistes sans que ceux-ci ne sachent qu'il était là.

-Alors? Interrogea une voix qui lui donna des frissons d'horreur. Comment ça se passe avec Stiles?

_Qu'est-ce que Ramirez fait ici?_

-C'est un vrai emmerdeur professionnel, insupportable fouineur, répondit Derek, Il m'énerve à me mener par le bout du nez comme ça.

-Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il te mène par le bout du cœur, s'amusa l'aîné -que Stiles soupçonnait de sourire-, tu l'as déjà dans la peau le petit Stilinski.

-Arrêtez avec ça, vos plaisanteries ne m'amusent pas. Je n'aime pas Stiles, c'est un gamin horriblement exécrable. Ce mec est un tsunami ou plutôt un cataclysme dévastateur. Oui c'est ça, il balaie toutes mes pensées sur son passage et maintenant qu'il s'est incrusté dans ma tête je n'arrive plus à l'en sortir. C'est comme un parasite. Un gros parasite tenace et indécollable.

_Sympa pour moi._

-Oh le menteur, il s'est fait voler le cœur! Chantonna la vieille femme qui paraissait s'amuser comme une folle. C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais, tu es carrément accro.

-Je vous dis que non!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses passer ta chance. Ce soir tu iras lui parler.

-Mai-

-Tut tut tut! Pas de mais, tu sais que j'ai raison, alors tu vas prendre une douche, mettre de beaux vêtements et aller chez l'amour de ta vie, okay?

-J'ai le choix de toute façon?

-Non.

_Oh mon Dieu. Je ne viens pas juste d'entendre ma prof détestée de philo qui conseille Derek pour me mettre dans son lit? J'ai besoin de me nettoyer les oreilles avec de la javel maintenant._

-Bien, je vais te laisser alors.

_Faudrait peut-être que je vienne maintenant, non? Non, fais demi-tour Stiles. __Ç_a vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Stiles se leva et monta les dernières marches en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour que l'on croit qu'il arrivait seulement. Il tourna à un angle et il tomba nez à nez avec Ramirez et Derek qui parurent surpris de le voir lui.

-Stiles? **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?**

-Euh...Salut?

-Monsieur Stilinski, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici?

-Euh...Je...Euh..._ J'aurais dû faire demi-tour._

La prof leva les yeux au ciel et rouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour les laisser tous les deux. Avant de partir définitivement, elle fit un clin d'œil à Derek qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Moi? Je voulais juste visiter ton appart', répondit Stiles en s'avançant vers l'Alpha qui recula. Je peux entrer? _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang?! Repars! _

**Merde! Je fais quoi moi? Je ne suis pas prêt! Je le laisse entrer ou pas? Si j'accepte je vais faire gaffe sur gaffe et si je le remballe il va m'en vouloir. Allez, tentons le Diable.**

Derek soupira en gardant un visage impassible quoique un petit peu irrité et invita l'adolescent à entrer chez lui. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Stiles visita tout l'appartement sans rien demander à son propriétaire et examina tout ce qu'il trouvait.

-Whaou, on dirait un appart' témoin comme dans les magazines. C'est vraiment niquel ici. T'es une petite fée du logis ou quelque chose du genre? Ou alors t'as une femme de ménage qui vient ici? Ou...une petite amie? Oh oh...

Bien sûr Stiles savait que cette dernière hypothèse était fausse mais il voulait tester les réactions du loup.

-Une fée du logis? T'es sérieux? Demanda Derek avec un rictus. **Ouais c'est bien Derek, noie le poisson. Faites qu'il n'insiste pas sur la petite-amie.**

-Bah ouais. Par contre je trouve que c'est pas très perso. Tu devrais mettre un peu de déco, genre des babioles qui prennent la poussière ou des photos.

**Les seules photos que je veux ici j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi dessus.**

-J'aime pas vraiment les photos. Et puis c'est chez moi donc je fais comme je veux.

_La voix du petit chiot abandonnée est de retour. Il est trop mignon quand il s'y met!_

-Quand je te vois j'ai envie de pleurer, dit Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Je dois le prendre comment? **Parce que là je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour moi.**

- Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. _Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est de le savoir si malheureux à cause de moi qui me rend triste. _T'as pas à boire? J'ai super soif. En plus faut dire que c'est fatiguant de faire le trajet jusqu'ici.

-Tu as fait le trajet à pied juste pour visiter mon appart'? Demanda Derek imperturbable alors qu'intérieurement il était fébrile.

_Quoique je fasse dans cette histoire j'empire la situation. Maintenant il va se faire des faux espoirs. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça?_

Pendant son combat intérieur, Derek était allé lui chercher une boisson et il s'empêchait de sourire comme un idiot. **Alors comme ça il m'apprécie assez pour faire tout ce chemin exprès? Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance finalement.**

-Non, répondit enfin l'humain, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de venir t'embêter.

Stiles avait seulement oublié une chose, l'Alpha pouvait savoir quand il mentait et ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de sa bourde. _Eh re-merde, il va se faire des films maintenant._

**Il ne veut pas me l'avouer? C'est incroyable! Isaac et Kathy avaient donc raison?**

_Kathy c'est pas le prénom de Ramirez? Et puis pourquoi faut-il que je complique encore plus la situation? Faut que je reparte avant d'en rajouter encore une couche. Mais je ne peux pas repartir alors que je viens à peine d'arriver. En plus je n'ai trouvé aucune info intéressante._

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Je l'entends à tes battements de cœur.

Stiles fit une moue boudeuse et resta muet.

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu viennes ici, non? Reprit l'Alpha en s'asseyant -trop- près de l'hyperactif.

-Je te dis que non. Je m'ennuyais. C'est tout.

_C'est quoi cette ambiance bizarre tout à coup?_

Un duel de regard s'engagea entre les deux garçons.

**J'ai très envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite, **pensa Derek en fixant les lèvres de l'adolescent avec désir pendant que sa voix de la sagesse et de la tentation débattaient:

**_-Il est humain, c'est dangereux pour lui d'être avec toi._**

**_-Un humain? Quelle importance, de toute façon il est toujours fourré avec son meilleur ami qui est un loup-garou et il s'attire des problèmes tout seul en se mêlant de vos affaires. Ça ne changerait rien qu'il soit avec toi ou pas. Alors autant en profiter!_**

**_-C'est un garçon! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué toi aussi tu en es un._**

**_-Et quoi? On est plus au Moyen-âge! C'est plus un problème._**

**_-Il est MINEUR! C'est du détournement puni par la loi et son père est le shérif. Il n'hésiterait pas à t'envoyer en prison pour ça._**

**_-Il est pas obligé d'être au courant... Faudra faire gaffe et lui annoncer à la majorité du petit et voilà c'est réglé. Non mais regarde-le! Il est vachement adorable et carrément baisable avec ses grands yeux de biche! Tu ne peux pas rater une occasion en or comme celle-ci, c'est du gâchis. En plus il est PUCEAU, je sais que ça te plairait de l'introduire -sans mauvais jeu de mot- dans le monde merveilleux du sexe!_**

**_-Mais peut-être qu'Isaac et Kathy se font des idées! Si ça se trouve il n'éprouve rien du tout pour toi!_**

**_-Il s'est tapé cinq kilomètres à pied sous la pluie juste pour te voir!_**

**_-Il ne pleut pas vraiment beaucoup._**

**_-C'est pas la question._**

_Oh mon Dieu, Derek parle avec sa tête! Bon okay, je dois avouer que c'est assez drôle. Même s'il parle de moi et de ma virginité...Brrr..._

Stiles frissonna alors que son imagination fertile se faisait un délire.

**Je le fais? Je ne le fais pas?**

_Fais-le, fais-le, fais- Quoi? Non, non, non! Ne le fais pas! Surtout pas! Faut que je dégage en vitesse avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie._

L'aîné resta muet et pesa le pour et le contre encore quelques instants puis comme prit d'une inspiration soudaine il prit sa décision.

**Oh et puis merde! J'y vais!**

Stiles resta pétrifié sur place. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? _Il était tiraillé entre sa raison qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il allait lui faire du mal puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas et d'un autre côté il y avait cette envie incontrôlable qui lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger et de profiter.

_Et maintenant je repense au cours de Ramirez. Merde. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui?_

Derek leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de plus en plus rougissante de l'adolescent pendant que l'autre se posait sur sa taille. Les lèvres de l'Alpha frôlèrent celle de Stiles qui ferma les yeux par réflexe alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé du comportement qu'il devait adopter.

_Je suis en train de faire la pire connerie de toute ma vie._

La pression sur ses lèvres se fit plus forte et il sentit en sentiment étrange naître en lui.

_Je suis un salaud._

Et il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du loup qui profita de l'invitation pour continuer. Il sourit dans leur baiser et ses mains serrèrent leur prise sur le corps bouillant de l'adolescent.

**Je suis au paradis.**

La langue de l'Alpha caressa doucement les lèvres de Stiles qui les entrouvrit en gémissant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Arrête, Stiles. Arrête tout de suite._

Derek découvrit la bouche tant désirée avec exaltation et son ardeur redoubla lorsque le plus jeune répondit à son baiser.

La main de Stiles glissa dans les cheveux du loup avec délice et il rapprocha son corps en feu de celui de l'autre.

L'adolescent gémit contre la bouche de son aîné qui sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller.

**Il va me rendre fou.**

Derek glissa sa main le long du torse de l'humain et la déposa sur sa cuisse.

-I just came to see...what you call the wa-sa-be~

Ils sursautèrent et Stiles mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

-Merde!

Il décrocha en s'éloignant du loup-garou. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, il entendit directement la voix paniquée du shérif.

-«Stiles? Où es-tu?»

-Euh...hum...en ville...

-«Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est? Je viens de rentrer et tu n'étais pas à la maison. Je me suis inquiété espèce d'idiot!»

-Il est si tard que ça?

-«Il est 21h»

-C'est pas tard ça! _T'étais obligé de m'appeler à ce moment? _Et puis c'est toi qui m'as empêché de prendre ma Jeep!

-«Tu es où exactement en ville? Je viens te chercher.»

-Euh...

Stiles lança un regard à l'Alpha qui paraissait paniqué.

**S'il apprend que Stiles est ici je peux dire adieu à ma liberté. Ou même à ma vie. Comment faire pour que Stiles comprenne?**

Derek voulu se mettre à faire des signaux afin que l'adolescent comprenne son message mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

-Je suis près du resto bizarre avec les calamars, mentit Stiles qui savait que l'établissement était deux rues plus loin.

-«Je serais là dans dix minutes. Et t'as intérêt à être là-bas quand j'arriverais, compris?»

-Oui.

-«A tout de suite.»

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Stiles raccrocha et garda ses yeux obstinément tournés vers ses converses. Il n'osait plus regarder Derek dans les yeux. Pas après avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Même si le loup ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

Il déglutit bruyamment et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en se levant du canapé.

-Bon bah, je vais y aller. C'était...euh...Ton appart' est cool.

_Putain je suis trop con. Je ne pouvais pas sortir quelque chose d'autre? Il va me prendre pour un idiot fini._

-L'appart', hein? Ricana l'Alpha en regardant l'adolescent avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Il avait un coude posé sur le dossier du canapé et son menton reposait sur sa paume ouverte alors qu'il suivait chaque mouvement de Stiles avec attention.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi ce regard?_

-A demain, tenta-t-il en prenant le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. On se voit au rendez-vous...euh à la sortie. De toute façon ça revient au même. Oublies tout ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui et- Et je me tais. Au revoir. Bonne nuit. Oh non, pas ça. Je m'en vais!

Stiles enclencha la poignée de la porte et une main se posa sur la sienne.

-A demain, Stiles, chuchota la voix grave de l'Alpha près de l'oreille de l'adolescent qui frissonna de la tête au pied.

Derek voulu poser un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles mais ce dernier ouvrit la porte et s'en alla en courant presque.

«o=o»

Stiles dut courir jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous et il arriva à peine trente secondes avant son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici au fait?

-Je me baladais, répondit l'adolescent évasivement.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air de savoir où aller lorsque tu m'as demandé les clés de ta Jeep, rétorqua le shérif suspicieux.

-Un rendez-vous manqué avec Scott. C'est tout.

**Il me ment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose. Est-ce que ma théorie sur la peine de cœur est juste? Stiles verrait quelqu'un? Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Sûrement un peu à la petite Martin.**

Stiles eu un ricanement désabusé. _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une peine de cœur. C'est moi qui vais en briser un. Putain, je suis trop con. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Pas à Derek. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir pour un crétin comme moi. J'aurais dû fuir. J'aurais dû le stopper. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité._

L'hyperactif posa son front sur la vitre froide de la voiture pour cacher les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

_Je suis un monstre sans cœur._

«o=o»

Cette nuit-là, Stiles s'endormit le cœur lourd. Il se sentait affreusement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Aveuglé par sa culpabilité, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il attendait que ça recommence encore une fois.

La solution était juste devant lui. Il suffisait juste qu'il se laisse aller. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore.

* * *

**(1)** Pour ceux qui connaissent Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamère ;D

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Oooooooooooooh! Stiles fait des bêtises! Oui, je sais... Je suis méchante. Mais vous m'aimez bien quand même...Non? *petits yeux pleins d'espoir***

**J'espère que la petite scène vous aura plu xD**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à la prochaine fois! **


	5. Journée entre amis et complot foireux?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

_**Samedi**_

_Il vous reste deux jours. deux jours et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski._

-J'ai embrassé un dieu grecque hier soir et moi je rêve de ma prof de philo sexagénaire. Suis-je normal? bailla Stiles en se frottant les yeux.

L'adolescent repoussa sa couette avec ses pieds tout en s'étirant. Il avait passé une très longue nuit et ses cernes monumentales allaient sûrement lui valoir des remarques de ses amis lors de leur sortie dans la ville voisine.

Stiles resta un certain temps à réfléchir devant son armoire pour choisir sa tenue du jour.

_Faut pas que je vienne habillé comme un plouc alors que c'est ma première sortie depuis une éternité. En plus j'aimerais que Derek n'ai pas honte de mo- Hein? Mais je m'en fiche que Derek ai honte ou non de moi! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est...Oh merde. C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça?_

-Faut dire qu'il embrasse bien quand même...

Il soupira rêveusement.

-Stiles? Tu es levé?

-Oui!

-Tu vas être en retard.

-Ah!

_J'ai même pas encore prit ma douche! Va falloir que je me dépêche moi._

«o=o»

-Tu pars avec qui déjà?

-Oh, une bande d'amis, répondit Stiles gêné. Isaac, Boyd etc...

-Tu me cache un truc important j'ai l'impression. Et je crois que c'est quelque chose qui ne me plaira pas.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils t'ont nommé shérif, marmonna l'adolescent en mettant sa deuxième chaussure.

-Alors, j'ai raison? Que me caches-tu de si mauvais?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Stiles? Dis-moi tout de suite quel est le problème ou je te prive de sortie.

L'hyperactif soupira.

-C'est Derek qui nous emmène.

-Derek? Je le connais celui-là?

-Tu le fais exprès?

-Tu veux dire...Derek Hale?

-Bien sûr que je veux dire Derek Hale, dit Stiles d'un ton blasé. T'en connais un autre qui pourrait t'énerver?

-Ça ne m'énerve pas.

-T'es sérieux? Demanda le jeune en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, ça ne te gêne pas que je sorte avec Derek?

Le shérif s'étouffa avec son café et Stiles se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

_Eh merde!_

-Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais-

-Lapsus révélateur.

-Non, non, non! Je voulais parler de la sortie! On ne sort pas ensemble comme dans petit-copain et tout et tout! C'est aller dehors avec des amis tu vois? En plus je ne suis même pas gay!

Une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison et le bruit assourdit de la musique fit comprendre à Stiles que Derek n'était pas seul dans sa Camaro. _Ouf, je suis sauvé. Au moins il me croira si y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous._

-J'y vais! A ce soir p'pa!

- On n'a pas fini cette conversation, prévint le shérif. Je saurais le fin mot de cette histoire un de ces jours.

-Oui, oui. Salut!

«o=o»

Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager et sourit timidement au conducteur qui fit comme si de rien n'était, puis il salua Erica qui papotait joyeusement de leur matinée et Boyd qui restait silencieux.

-D'abord on ira au centre commercial, y a une boutique trop classe et avec Lydia on aimerait bien trouver des vêtements pour Derek.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements!

-Bah si, tu crois vraiment que t'arrivera à te trouver une copine en restant fringué comme un voyou vagabond? Tu rêves mon pauvre.

**Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de draguer vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je me demande si Stiles regrette. J'espère que non.**

Il lança un coup d'œil à Stiles qui évitait de croiser son regard.

_Il a l'air si...si faible lorsque ça me concerne. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas jouer la comédie non plus. Même si j'avoue que ça ne me déplairais pas tant que ça. Tais-toi Stiles, tais-toi._

«o=o»

-Shopping nous voilà! S'exclamèrent Erica et Lydia d'une même voix en levant les bras. Et c'est Derek qui paie tout.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles s'éloignaient d'eux pour admirer une vitrine.

-Mon compte en banque n'est pas sans fond alors n'abusez pas de ma gentillesse.

-Là c'est plus que de la gentillesse, rétorqua Jackson, à ce niveau c'est de la stupidité. Elles vont te ruiner.

-Tu n'auras plus rien avant que midi ne soit arrivé, renchérit Boyd.

-Et je crois que c'est peu dire, ajouta Isaac en souriant.

-C'est vraiment rassurant tout ça dis donc, rit Stiles en se tournant vers l'aîné. Tu as peut-être eu tort d'accepter leur caprice.

-Ça leur fait plaisir, dit simplement Derek. C'est tout ce qui importe.

-C'est trop mignon, ricanèrent Isaac et l'hyperactif à l'unisson.

-Quelle bande d'idiots.

«o=o»

**Première étape du plan, Déborah, **pensa Boyd en jetant un regard complice à Jackson qui portait les sacs de courses avec lui.

_De quoi parlent-ils? C'est qui Déborah?_

Et là une fille d'une vingtaine d'année à la magnifique peau halée et aux longues jambes arriva à leur niveau en souriant.

-Salut les gars.

-Ah, Déborah, s'exclama Jackson qui paraissait poli et courtois pour une fois. Ça fait plaisir de te croiser par hasard.

Il insista bien sur les deux derniers mots et cela interpella Stiles. _Pourquoi il veut faire croire qu'elle est là par hasard?_

La jeune femme fit la bise à Lydia puis Jackson fit semblant de lui présenter Boyd et Erica qui étaient complices de l'ancien Kanima. Ensuite il lui présenta réellement Isaac et Stiles.

-Où est Derek? Demanda le blond.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en arrivant dans leur rayon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voulais te présenter une amie. Derek, je te présente Déborah. Déborah je te présente Derek.

L'inconnue s'approcha de l'Alpha pour lui faire la bise et il eut un petit mouvement de recul que seuls Déborah, Isaac et Stiles remarquèrent. Elle lui lança un regard charmeur suivit d'un sourire en coin.

**C'est quoi ce plan fumeux?**

_Là je suis d'accord avec Isaac. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchent à faire mais ça sent bizarre._

Déborah resta avec la meute le temps que Lydia et Erica aient le temps d'essayer les tenues sur lesquelles elles avaient flashé puis elle prétexta un rendez-vous professionnel pour s'éclipser. Lors des au revoir, elle profita de l'instant où sa joue était collée à celle de Derek pour lui glisser un papier dans la main.

- Appelle-moi.

Puis elle s'en alla. Stiles et Isaac se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils puis observèrent le reste de la meute. Ils semblaient tous satisfaits et à partir du départ de la jeune femme, les deux filles du groupe prétendirent que ces vêtements ne leur convenaient pas et qu'il fallait changer de boutique.

**Elles ont rien prit? Et c'est quoi ce plan?**

_Ils manigancent quelque chose de louche._

«o=o»

Plus tard, il y eut la rencontre avec Michelle, la brune pulpeuse au décolleté plongeant amie avec Boyd qui faillit embrasser Derek en ''trébuchant''. Puis il y eut Karen qui donna elle aussi son numéro à l'Alpha après avoir salué son amie Lydia et enfin il y eut Kathleen la Bad girl qui tenta de tripoter la cuisse de Derek sous la table du restaurant dans lequel la meute avait décidé de déjeuner.

Elle partit bien vite sous le regard tueur de l'Alpha qui put enfin manger tranquillement. **Ils connaissent toute la ville ou quoi?**

_Non mais franchement ils sont sérieux? Un remix de speed-dating pour caser Derek? Et lui qui ne voit rien. En fait il est assez naïf comme gars. Ou alors elles lui plaisent et il en profite._

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'acharna sur sa viande avec son couteau.

**Stiles m'a l'air de faire une crise de jalousie.**

_Hein? Moi? Isaac recommence à délirer...Euh...ce n'est pas sûr finalement. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je ne suis pas jaloux. Et puis de qui d'abord? De ces salop- Ah...Pourquoi ça m'énerve tellement qu'elles le draguent? Après tout c'est ce que je cherche à faire depuis le début, non? Alors pourquoi ça me dérange tout à coup?_

-On va où tout à l'heure? Demanda Isaac aux deux organisatrices de la journée.

-Boutique pour homme. Derek va être notre poupée pendant une heure et demie. Ensuite on a rendez-vous avec Kimberly au café qui fait ces cappuccino trop délicieux, vous voyez tous lequel, n'est-ce pas?

**On va rencontrer toutes leurs amies ou quoi?**

Derek était exaspéré par les caprices de ses bêtas. Il les avait déjà supporté plus qu'il ne le pouvait durant cette matinée et il regrettait de ne pas avoir refusé.

**Et j'aurais même pu inviter Stiles pour qu'on passe un moment juste tous les deux.**

_Heureusement qu'il a accepté alors. Sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour me sortir de cette situation gênante sans faire de casse._

La main de Derek frôla la sienne discrètement et l'hyperactif gonfla les joues en la retirant.

_Ne pas rougir comme une gamine, ne pas rougir comme une gamine._

-Eh bien Stiles, ça ne va pas? Demanda la voix amusée de l'Alpha qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Tu sembles étrange.

-Tais-toi, souffla l'humain en vérifiant si personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je? C'est tellement drôle de te voir comme ça, murmura Derek en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se vexa-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner pour retrouver son espace vital. Espèce de vieillard gâteux.

-Moi un vieillard? T'exagère pas un peu là?

-Pas du tout. Je suis jeune moi.

-Tu guériras avec l'âge.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur puis éclata de rire sous l'incompréhension des autres qui n'avaient pas suivi l'échange. Isaac sourit en remarquant le sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants de son Alpha.

**Il paraît plus jeune quand il est heureux. Stiles a vraiment un effet positif sur lui c'est spectaculaire.**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres Stiles vérifia l'observation du frisé. Il sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants du loup-garou.

_Whaou, c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça. C'est vraiment grâce à moi?_

«o=o»

-Essais ça, dit Lydia en fourrant un gros tas de vêtements dans les bras de Derek. Et tu nous montres tout, compris?

-Je refuse, claqua la voix autoritaire de l'Alpha. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça. Mes vêtements sont très bien.

-Derek, menacèrent les voix des deux filles. Fais-le ou tu sais qu'on se vengera et que ce sera pire que ça.

**Impossible de négocier avec elles...Oh, mais autant allier l'utile à l'agréable.**

-J'accepte si vous faites subir la même chose à Stiles, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement dans la direction de l'hyperactif qui ne suivait pas la conversation. N'est-ce pas Stiles?

-Hein? Quoi? J'ai raté quelque chose?

-Très bien, on accepte de s'occuper de Stiles.

-Mais vous êtes malades?! Je refuse! Mes fringues me conviennent parfaitement.

-Tu vas souffrir, ricana Derek en entrant dans une cabine d'essayage.

-Adepte de l'amour vache? Chuchota l'adolescent à l'oreille de l'Alpha lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

-Peut-être.

Stiles rit et secoua la tête de résignation._Ça peut être amusant, non?_

«o=o»

_Non, ce n'est pas amusant. Je vais mourir noyé sous les vêtements!_

-En fait t'es plutôt beau gosse, remarqua Lydia alors qu'elle le reluquait dans le jean qu'il essayait. T'as même du muscle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. C'est dommage que tu t'habilles comme un sac sinon t'aurais beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça bien ou mal alors je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit.

-Nan, mais t'as vu ses fesses aussi?

-Un vrai p'tit cul bien rebondi.

L'hyperactif rougit et se retourna pour cacher ses fesses du regard lubrique des deux jeunes filles.

**Je suis d'accord avec elles. Mais y a que moi qui ai le droit de les regarder.**

_Ce n'est pas Derek ça...Pourquoi il doit être si différent dans ses pensées?_

-C'est bon? Je peux me changer?

-Oui, je crois qu'on a ce qu'il faut.

_Je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus. Le shopping ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi._

«o=o»

-Whaou, tu vas vraiment payer tout ça? Demanda Stiles d'une voix surprise. Ça va te coûter un bras!

-Mais si je ne le fais pas ça va littéralement me coûter un bras. Ces filles sont redoutables, rétorqua Derek en donnant sa carte bancaire à la caissière.

Le prix total fit frissonner Stiles, Boyd et Isaac qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des sommes d'argent si importantes être dépensées en une seule fois.

-Pour moi, ça c'est dix ans de courses, commenta le frisé.

-Pareil, ajouta Boyd. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai les moyens, dit l'Alpha comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Qui porte?

Les trois bêtas levèrent leurs bras chargés de sacs en tous genres et les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles qui soupira.

-Hop là, Stiles le bourricot.

«o=o»

Les cinq garçons de la meute s'affalèrent sur leurs chaises en soupirant. Enfin surtout Stiles qui était moins endurant que ses amis lycanthropes.

Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande tout en papillonnant exagérément des cils vers Derek qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'hyperactif du groupe. Elle repartit après un dernier clin d'œil à l'Alpha et retourna au bar où Erica et Lydia l'attendaient.

_Elles l'ont envoyé ici pour Derek? Elles vont lui présenter toutes les péta- filles de la ville? Elles ont bien du courage. C'est bizarre, ils ont l'air d'avoir préparé leur coup et pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblent s'être rendu compte des sentiments de Derek pour m- C'est quoi ce pied-là? Noooooon, Derek me fait du pied? Ce n'est pas le Derek que je connais là. Ce n'est pas mon Der- Non, de toute façon il n'y a aucun Derek à moi. Aucun._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il hésitait entre se prendre au jeu ou éviter tout contact avec l'Alpha.

_Je ne vais pas commencer à flirter avec Derek Hale, si? Surtout que ça complique encore une situation déjà difficile. Mais c'est tellement divertissant et agréable._

Lydia et Erica rejoignirent leur table et la serveuse/dragueuse revint avec leur commande. Elle déposa le verre de Derek devant lui en laissant tomber ''malencontreusement'' son numéro de téléphone dans sa paume.

Il profita d'ailleurs de son départ pour froisser le morceau de papier et le jeter dans le cendrier.

-T'as vraiment du succès aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Jackson.

-Tu comptes charmer toutes nos amies? Ajouta Lydia en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-C'est ton jour de chance, non? Dit Boyd. **Même si on l'a un peu poussé.**

**C'était hier soir mon jour de chance, **pensa Derek en observant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

-Tu vas peut-être te trouver une copine, dit Erica l'air de rien.

**Alors c'est ça? Ils essaient de me caser avec une de leurs ''amies''? Mais quelle bande de gosses manipulateurs. En plus j'ai déjà quelqu'un...Enfin j'espère. Stiles a l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il m'évite un peu. Et s'il regrettait ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas, je l'ai peut-être forcé. Et s'il n'osait pas me le dire et qu'il jouait la comédie pour ne pas me faire de la peine? Mais dans ce cas ça ne lui ferait rien de me faire de la peine ou non. Oh putain...Si tout ça est vrai je ne m'en remettrai pas.**

Stiles déglutit avec peine.

_Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. C'est déjà trop tard. Mais si je joue la comédie et qu'il l'apprend ça pourrait faire encore plus mal que de le dire tout de suite, non? Et si ça fonctionne et que ça dérape? Qu'il veuille aller plus loin que je ne le veux?_

**Je devrais garder un peu mes distances avant d'être sûr de ses sentiments.**

_Très bonne idée, _pensa Stiles alors qu'il espérait le contraire.

«o=o»

-Salut ma puce! S'exclama une rousse longiligne en sautant dans les bras de Lydia. Comment tu vas ma belle?

-Merveilleusement bien! C'est sûr que pendant une journée shopping il ne pourrait en être autrement. Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je vous présente Kimberly. Kimberly, voici...

_Encore une?_

**Encore une?**

Stiles se pencha vers Isaac à sa gauche alors que Lydia faisait les fausses présentations qui ne dupèrent pas l'Alpha cette fois-ci.

-Leur plan est quand même assez foireux, non? Chuchota l'humain à l'adresse de son ami.

-Tu as aussi remarqué? Dit le frisé d'une voix blasée.

-Je trouve ça carrément gênant.

Kimberly murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Alpha puis se releva et s'assit en face de lui en tentant d'entamer une discussion avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Derek était plus concentré à suivre la conversation censée être discrète entre Isaac et Stiles à côté de lui.

-Tu crois qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup? Reprit l'humain.

-Bah s'ils en présentent une par heure à Derek, je dirais qu'on en a encore pour trois filles. Ensuite on va au cinéma et là je ne crois pas qu'ils oseront embêter Derek pendant les deux heures de film.

- Moi je n'en serais pas si sûr. Je crois qu'ils en ont invité une, dit Stiles toujours à voix basse en se rappelant la pensée mystérieuse qu'il avait capté chez Boyd la veille.

**Il était au courant de ces magouilles? J'espère qu'il ne fait pas partie du complot sinon ça veut dire que Derek n'a aucune chance.**

-Tu participes à ça? S'enquit Isaac.

Le bêta devint nerveux alors que l'humain ne répondait pas.

**Réponds, Stiles. Dis-lui que tu n'y participes pas. Dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai! Dis-lui! Tu n'as pas pu te moquer de mes sentiments d'une manière aussi ignoble hier soir. Dis-lui!**

-Non, je l'ai compris au bout de la quatrième fille.

Derek relâcha sa respiration et il sentit le nœud qui avait pris place dans son ventre disparaître.

_J'aurais dû mentir. J'aurais dû dire oui. Comme ça tout aurait été clair._

Son poing se crispa sur sa cuisse et il sentit une main le recouvrir avec tendresse. Il regarda Derek qui faisait comme si rien ne se passait sous leur table et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le monologue de Kimberly. L'adolescent tourna son visage vers la meute, juste à l'opposée de l'Alpha qui le troublait tant.

**Il ne refuse pas le contact, c'est bon signe, non?**

Derek caressa doucement la main pour la détendre et Stiles entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'aîné.

**Cette pimbêche est tellement ennuyante. Je préférerais mille fois pouvoir discuter avec Stiles.**

_J'espère qu'on ne discutera jamais. J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours. Juste comme ça._

«o=o»

Et Isaac avait raison. Il y eut Barbara, Nancy et Helen. La dernière -et la plus entreprenante- marqua même son numéro sur la paume de Derek avec un marqueur. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, il grogna contre le monde entier alors que les marques ne s'enlevaient plus.

-C'est ça d'avoir du succès, se moqua Jackson.

-Bon, les amis, s'exclama Lydia en coupant son petit-ami, il nous faut des bénévoles pour ramener tous les sacs dans les voitures pendant que les autres s'occupent de réserver des places. Qui se porte volontaire?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Allez un peu de courage les gars. C'est qui les hommes forts? C'est vous, alors je veux au moins trois volontaires pour faire le trajet jusqu'aux voitures.

Grand silence.

-Sinon je vais devoir les désigner moi-même.

«o=o»

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle désigna biensûr les deux propriétaires des véhicules qui ne voulaient pas prêter leurs clés à quelqu'un d'autre puis elle décida que Stiles devait aller avec eux puisqu'il était nouveau dans la bande.

_C'est une espèce de bizutage? En plus on avait déjà du mal à tout porter en étant à cinq alors à trois!_

-Fais chier, grogna Jackson en essayant de sortir ses clés de son jean. Bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, vous savez où est le cinéma ou vous êtes vraiment des loosers tous les deux?

-On sait où il est, répondit Stiles sur le même ton, crétin des plaines.

Le blond s'en alla vers sa Porsche alors que Derek et l'hyperactif devaient encore faire un bon bout de chemin avant d'arriver à la Camaro de l'Alpha.

-Pourquoi tu t'es garé aussi loin? Souffla l'humain d'une voix exténuée.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles abuseraient autant.

Stiles pouffa.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-T'as vraiment été niais sur ce coup-ci. Euh...t'as tes clés à portée de main?

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'Alpha qui les avait entre les dents.

-C'est malin ça. Et tu vas faire comment maintenant?

Par un mouvement très acrobatique, le trousseau atterrit pile dans la main droite du loup qui eut une expression triomphante.

-Ah bah ouais... Tricheur de loup-garou.

Les deux ''volontaires'' chargèrent la voiture comme ils le purent et firent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

_Faites qu'il ne reparle pas d'hier soir._

-Stiles.

-Moui? Répondit le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

-Il faudrait que l'on parle d'hier soir tu ne crois pas?

L'adolescent se racla la gorge. _Bah voilà. C'est fait. Le sujet tabou est mis sur le tapis._

-Peu-peut-être...

-Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne...sais pas?

-Bah non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que sur le coup je-

_Je l'ai voulu, _réalisa Stiles. _Je le voulais vraiment. Mais ce sont juste les hormones. Oui, juste les hormones d'adolescent en manque de sexe. C'est tout. C'est TOUT._

**C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il regrette.**

Derek ferma les yeux sous la douleur du coup qu'il venait de recevoir et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie du parking. Par un réflexe tout à fait incontrôlé, Stiles attrapa la manche du loup et tira dessus pour l'attirer contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

L'Alpha répondit violemment au baiser et plaqua l'adolescent contre sa Camaro. Il prit le visage de Stiles en coupe pour l'empêcher de fuir au cas où l'idée lui venait. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec délice pour la seconde fois. Derek mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent qui se sentit fondre.

Le loup-garou grogna de plaisir lorsque Stiles se colla à lui pour avoir plus de contact et passa sa main sur son torse.

-I just came to see...what you call the wa-sa-be~

-Putain, maugréa Derek en posant son front sur celui de l'adolescent. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois quand même, si?

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ma faute. Allô?

-«Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Le film va bientôt commencer!»

-Merde, on arrive.

-«Grouillez-vous ou je vous coupe en morceaux, c'est clair?»

-Comme de l'eau de source.

Lydia lui raccrocha au nez sans états d'âme.

-Depuis quand elle a mon numéro? Demanda-t-il pour lui-même. On devrait se dépêcher avant qu-mmh!

Derek reprit de force la bouche tant convoitée et l'hyperactif se laissa à nouveau aller.

«o=o»

-On est vraiment à la bourre! Paniqua Stiles en tirant l'Alpha par la main à travers le dédale de ruelles du centre-ville. Elle va-ha nous couper en-en petits...morceaux et personne ne les retrouvera...jamais!

Derek rit et doubla l'adolescent complètement essoufflé sans lâcher sa main.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien.

«o=o»

-Je vais vous couper en morceaux tellement minuscules que personne ne les trouvera jamais! S'énerva Lydia lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rangée de sièges juste devant les deux couples -officiels- de la meute.

La rousse fit s'asseoir Isaac entre Derek qui était assis près de la fameuse Jessica et Stiles qui était près de la sortie de rangée et juste devant Boyd.

**Pourquoi ils nous ont placé comme ça? Ils veulent vérifier s'il y a un rapprochement entre cette fille et Derek pendant le film? Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que Stiles prenne ma place à côté de Derek? Ah, je sais...**

-Dis, tu voudrais pas qu'on échange nos places? Je ne supporte pas d'être loin des sorties quand je suis enfermé.

**Et même pas besoin de mentir.**

-Si tu veux, répondit Stiles en souriant intérieurement.

_Le gentil petit Isaac est un vil manipulateur. Faudrait que je lui apprenne deux trois trucs pour qu'il s'élève à mon niveau._

L'humain fourra sa main dans le paquet de pop-corn du frisé et prit une grosse poignée qu'il enfourna d'un coup.

-On fait un concours? Proposa Isaac en riant silencieusement.

-Tu vas perdre, prévint le brun. J'ai des années d'entraînement pour avaler le plus possible en même temps...Euh...

Isaac ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire quand Stiles se frappa le front avec ses mains en réalisant le double-sens de sa phrase.

L'hilarité du frisé redoubla lorsqu'il vit le regard carmin de l'Alpha qui fixait l'hyperactif avec intensité.

**J'ai juste entendu sa dernière phrase et franchement je crois que j'aurais dû ne pas écouter. Maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir me concentrer de tout le film. En plus y a cette greluche qui me tient comme une bouée de sauvetage.**

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le générique du film commença.

**Et c'est partit pour deux heures d'ennui mortel.**

«o=o»

Jessica sursauta et s'agrippa au bras de Derek qui se retint à grand peine de lui arracher la gorge pour avoir osé le toucher.

**Je vais faire un malheur. Si cette blondasse continu à me tripoter je vais l'égorger même si les autres crétins me supplient d'arrêter. Par contre, où est-ce que je pourrais cacher le corps? Et le shérif me détestera encore plus s'il apprend que je sors avec son fils et qu'en plus j'ai agressé une fille. Ouais, c'est pas vraiment bon pour moi tout ça. Mieux vaut que je la laisse faire alors. Pff... J'aimerais tellement que ce soit Stiles à sa place. Même si lui n'a pas la frousse comme cette fillette. Euh...en fait il semble même s'amuser de voir des gens se faire découper en morceaux. Il est quand même spécial comme gars. J'ai touché le gros lot, là.**

Stiles mordit dans son poing pour que ses voisins n'entendent pas son fou rire. Depuis le début du film il ne faisait qu'écouter les pensées étranges de Derek et il trouvait vraiment que c'était à se tordre de rire. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de ne pas écouter la partie où Derek avait fantasmé sur sa fameuse phrase avant que le film ne commence mais il avait échoué et il était certain qu'il n'arriverait jamais à enlever ces images de son esprit.

_Bizarre...Ça ne m'a même pas dégoûté. Et pourtant c'était vachement...hard..._

_C'est comme quand on s'embrasse, tout à l'heure je n'ai même pas pensé à le stopper alors que j'aurais très bien pu. Et c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai fait? Je l'ai carrément engagé moi ce baiser! Je suis complètement fêlé! Mais c'est tellement bon d'embrasser Derek._

_Merde. Je viens de penser que j'aime embrasser Derek Hale. Je suis foutu. Est-ce qu'en fait je pourrais être am- Non. Je ne ressens rien pour Derek. C'est juste d'entendre toutes ses pensées qui me troublent et je crois ressentir quelque chose pour lui alors que ce ne sont que ses envies à lui._

**Stiles a l'air complètement ailleurs et soucieux. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure quand il était avec Derek pour ranger les courses. Est-ce que Derek serait passé à l'action? Il faudra que je lui pose la question.**

_Je me demande ce que Derek lui répondra._

«o=o»

-Il était bien, hein? Commenta Isaac lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la salle. A part les loups-garous qui étaient franchement mal fait.

Boyd et Erica l'approuvèrent et ils commentèrent tous les trois les défauts des costumes par rapport à la réalité -en restant discrets pour qu'aucun humain ne les entendent-.

-Je trouve qu'il n'était pas très effrayant, dit Lydia en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Il y a pire. Jessica? Tu viens manger avec nous? On va dans un p'tit resto sympa, ça te tente?

-Désolée, je dois me lever tôt demain et il me faut un peu de sommeil.

Elle salua tout le monde puis s'en alla.

-Eh bien, se moqua Jackson, j'en connais un qui a passé une bonne séance. N'est-ce pas Derek?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Répondit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent. On a tous sentit tes hormones qui nous attaquaient de toutes parts pendant le film. Jessica te plaît?

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de Derek et d'Isaac alors qu'entre eux deux, Stiles se faisait le plus petit possible.

**Je me demande vraiment à quoi servent mes entraînements s'ils ne remarquent même pas vers qui vont mes ''hormones''.**

«o=o»

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout à fait normalement et dans la bonne humeur générale. Sauf pour Stiles qui se posait des centaines de questions pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour un certain loup grognon. Finalement il ne trouva aucune réponse à ses interrogations existentielles et il profita juste des petites attentions de Derek qui le troublait de plus en plus.

L'Alpha les ramena tous dans leurs foyers aux alentours de 22h et Stiles alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il s'endormit comme une masse.

_Je réfléchirais à tout ça demain._

* * *

**Verdict Bon? Pas bon?**

**Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews que je lis avec plaisir! :D**

**Bon, Stiles doute encore. Je sais, il est lent du bulbe. Mais bon, c'est pas grave ;p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et comme vous semblez être motivés pour lire cette fiction, j'ai décidé de rajouter quelques chapitres avant de cloturer cette histoire. (Mais du coup, il faudra que vous soyez patient entre chaque chapitre le temps que je les écrivent, OK? :D Je vous aime tous tout fort!)**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à la prochaine!**


	6. Profonde réflexion et solution?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement).

**Rating:** K+ (pas plus mais je vous promets que la prochaine sera à plus ;p)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici le **dernier chapitre**, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Dimanche**_

_Il vous reste un jour. Un jour et pas une seconde de plus monsieur Stilinski._

-J'ai besoin d'une thérapie, marmonna Stiles en se contorsionnant pour lire l'heure sur son réveil.

Il se rallongea sur le dos en position de l'étoile et observa pensivement son plafond.

_J'en suis où exactement? Je lis dans les pensées des mecs depuis mon stupide accident de crosse. J'ai appris que Derek Hale était amoureux de moi, qu'Isaac m'aime beaucoup, que Jackson n'est pas si méchant que ça et que Boyd est assez comique dans son genre. Ah oui. Et Peter est un cannibale mais ce n'est pas très important. Et le coach sort avec Greenberg mais ce n'est pas très important non plus. Sinon, y a quoi d'autre?_

_J'ai embrassé Derek trois fois. Ça m'a plu. Bref. Je suis attiré par Derek, ça c'est clair, net et précis. Quoi d'autre? Maintenant faut que je sache s'il y a un petit plus ou pas. Comment on sait que quelqu'un nous plaît vraiment? Pour ça il n'y a qu'une seule solution._

_-_Papa.

_Je sens que ça va être gai comme conversation. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Tais-toi Stiles. Tais-toi._

«o=o»

-S'lut p'pa.

-Salut fiston. Bien dormi?

-Comme un loir. Tiens, ça ressemble à quoi un loir d'ailleurs?

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

-T'as un trou dans ta charentaise, commenta Stiles inutilement en préparant son petit-déjeuner.

-Comment s'est passé ta sortie?

-Très bien, répondit l'adolescent évasivement en fourrant sa cuillère pleine de céréales dans sa bouche.

-Comment va Derek?

-Pourchquoi chu me poches chette quechstion?

-Oh, juste pour savoir...**Si c'est ton petit-copain ou pas.**

Pas encore très réveillé, Stiles ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait entendu les pensées de son père et il répondit:

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon petit-copain.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, fit remarquer le shérif en souriant derrière son journal. **Il insiste vraiment beaucou là-dessus, ça cache quelque chose. Il s'est piégé tout seul. Alors comme ça mon fils sort avec un homme anciennement suspecté de meurtre? C'est bien pour ma réputation de shérif ça. **Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-Non, grommela Stiles en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

Il se cacha derrière son bol en pestant contre son don et il abandonna son projet de demander conseil à son père pour l'instant.

«o=o»

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Stiles tenta une nouvelle approche. Son père regardait tranquillement la télévision comme chaque dimanche matin et il vint dans le salon sans faire de bruit avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé qu'occupait le shérif.

L'adolescent resta une dizaine de minutes sans parler et se fut finalement l'aîné qui engagea la conversation.

-Tu as une question à me poser.

-Comment tu le sais? S'étonna Stiles en affichant un air surprit.

-Tu es ici depuis dix minutes sans dire un mot et tu fais toujours ça quand tu as une question. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis ton père et je te connais bien. Alors pose cette question. Tu as l'air soucieux.

-OK.

-Donc...?

-Comment on sait quand on ressent plus que de...hum...de l'attirance pour une personne?

**Dans le mille.**

Le shérif commença à sourire et il prit une position assise pour mieux voir son fils pendant qu'il lui parlait.

-Je suppose que cette fois tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du ''c'est l'ami d'un ami qui veut savoir'', n'est-ce pas?

-Non, cette fois c'est pour mon cousin, rétorqua Stiles pince-sans-rire.

-Tu n'as pas de cousin.

-Je sais. Mais je pourrais!

-Stiles. Reste sérieux de temps en temps, soupira le shérif.

-Même pas drôle. Bon, je suis sérieux là. Alors? Comment on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un?

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question il y a quelques années. Tu ne te souviens pas?

-J'ai besoin que tu me le répètes pour que je puisse réfléchir en même temps.

Le shérif soupira une deuxième fois. **Je déteste ce genre de conversation...Au moins là j'aurais l'occasion de récolter des indices pour savoir à qui pense Stiles. Ça compense.**

-Bon, par quoi commencer? Tu y pense souvent?

_Bah en ce moment c'est sûr que je ne peux pas trop faire autrement. Enfin si, je pourrais l'ignorer au lieu d'essayer de le faire changer._

-Tu t'inquiètes pour cette personne?

_Bon, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pendant ces vacances comme il ne donnait aucunes nouvelles mais c'était parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir aider Scott, non?_

-Tu veux la protéger?

_Je l'ai déjà fait mais c'est aussi parce que j'allais pas le laisser mourir dans cette piscine! Je ne suis pas comme ça._

-Tu as l'impression que le temps passe très vite quand vous êtes ensemble?

_Bah la dernière fois quand j'étais chez lui, je dois avouer que c'est passé super vite. A moins que ce soit le trajet qui ai duré longtemps?_

-Tu prends son opinion de toi très à cœur?

_Hier matin quand je devais m'habiller. Mais ça peut aussi être pour ne pas passer pour un nul auprès des autres._

-Tu te sens bien quand tu es proche de la personne en question?

_C'est vrai que j'aime bien être avec Derek mais c'est parce qu'il a du répondant. C'est tout._

-Le cœur qui s'emballe?

_Bah à chaque fois que je croise Derek il fait un truc bizarre mais c'est parce qu'il apparaît comme par magie aussi! C'est flippant._

-Alors?

-Non, dit Stiles en détournant la tête. Pas du tout.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil. **Pourtant il a réagi à chaque proposition. Il se voile la face, je suis sûr qu'il s'est trouvé une excuse à chaque fois pour ne pas voir la vérité. Comment faire pour qu'il comprenne?**

-Et si je te demandais un pourcentage? Il y a combien de chances que tu l'aimes?

-10%.

**C'est déjà ça. Il n'a pas complètement rejeté cette possibilité. Est-ce qu'il refuse de l'admettre parce que c'est Hale ou parce que c'est un homme? Ou alors c'est à cause de moi. Bon, c'est vrai que Hale est trop vieux pour lui mais je peux bien fermer les yeux là-dessus jusqu'à sa majorité, non?**

-Peut-être 25% en fait.

L'adolescent se leva et tapota affectueusement le crâne de son père avant de monter dans sa chambre.

_Je ne me voile pas la face. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Derek. Pas du tout._

«o=o»

Deux heures. Deux heures que Stiles était allongé sur son lit à réfléchir en tenant fermement son portable dans son poing.

_J'ai envie de l'appeler._

-Et je lui dirais quoi? Je vais juste bafouiller comme la stupide pucelle que je suis et j'aurais l'air très con.

_J'ai quand même envie de l'appeler._

Il soupira en se mettant sur le ventre.

_Je le fais ou pas?_

-Stiles! J'ai une urgence au poste, je serais de retour ce soir. Ne m'attends pas pour manger.

-OK, répondit Stiles en sortant son visage de son oreiller.

La porte d'entrée claqua et la maison devint entièrement silencieuse.

_Je n'aime pas le silence. Faut que j'appelle-_

-I just came to see...what you call the wa-sa-be~

_...Derek._

Stiles décrocha et plaqua son portable sur son oreille.

-Allô? Isaac?

-«Salut Stiles! Tu fais quelque chose?»

-Pas vraiment.

-«Ça te dirais de nous rejoindre au hangar pour qu'on mange tous ensemble ce midi? Lydia et Jackson ont accepté et ils seront bientôt là.»

-Y aura qui d'autre?

-«Bah la meute. C'est tout.»

-Derek aussi?

-«**Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux hier, c'est sûr. Je me demande quoi.** Oui bien sûr.»

-Hein? Tu peux répéter?

-«J'ai dit: ''Oui, bien sûr''.»

-Ah... Okay. Je dois emmener quelque chose?

-«Non, c'est bon. Derek et Peter s'occupent de tout.»

-OK. J'arrive dans trente minutes.

-«A tout à l'heure!»

«o=o»

-Douche, fait. Brossage de dents, fait. Cheveux, fait. Nouvelle tenue, OK aussi. Bon, manque plus que les clés de ma Jeep.

_J'espère qu'il sera d'accord aujourd'hui._

-«Stiles? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? Ça fait à peine vingt minutes que je suis partit.»

-Je suis invité à déjeuner chez des amis et il me faudrait les clés de bibiche. S'il-te-plaîîîît!

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

-«Tu ferras attention, n'est-ce pas?»

-Bien sûr!

-«Elles sont dans mes bottes d'hiver à la cave.»

-Sérieux?

-«Bah j'étais sûr que tu ne les chercherais jamais là-bas. C'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin?»

-Oui, à ce soir!

«o=o»

-...Nous voici enfin réunis mon bébé d'amour. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais t'enlever à moi désormais. Tu devais te sentir tellement seule! Mais je te rassure, aujourd'hui tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. Tu verras, il y aura plein de voitures. Bon, elles sont un peu prétentieuses mais elles sont sympas au fond...

«o=o»

-Salut créatures des ténèbres! Comment ça va? La vie est belle? Les oiseaux chantent? A moins que vous les ayez mangé mais ça c'est un autre problème.

-Je propose qu'on le mange en premier, dit Peter confortablement installé sur le canapé. Il a l'air appétissant. **Très appétissant.**

Stiles frissonna de la tête aux pieds et alla plutôt saluer Isaac qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-T'as l'air très en forme aujourd'hui ou c'est juste une impression? **Ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble?**

-Bah...Euh...En fait je...Peut-être.

L'humain regarda Derek de loin et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cette tête de constipé? Y a un souci? **Pourquoi il regarde Derek comme ça?**

-C'est rien, j'ai juste méga faim, s'exclama l'adolescent en tapotant son ventre. On va s'asseoir avec les autres?

«o=o»

_Je crois que ça va devenir ma place attitrée._

Stiles se décala légèrement sur la droite pour s'éloigner de Peter et s'approcher de Derek par la même occasion.

-Alors petit Stiles, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Merveilleusement bien, répondit l'humain, amusé par le sentiment de déjà-vu.

-Tu as enfin compris que Scott était un idiot qui ne méritait pas ta présence à ses côtés ou tu es là par hasard?

-J'ai enfin compris que Scott était un idiot qui ne méritait pas ma présence à ses côtés, répliqua Stiles en souriant.

Isaac et Derek se lancèrent un regard positivement étonné par le changement d'opinion radical de l'hyperactif.

**Il a enfin comprit. Je crois que c'est une très bonne semaine.**

Stiles se tourna vers l'Alpha et lui sourit timidement avant qu'Erica et Boyd fassent une entrée fracassante dans la salle.

-Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas le tout nouveau Stiles sexy comme l'enfer? Heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

La blonde serra chaleureusement la main de l'humain alors que les autres riaient de lui.

-N'importe quoi, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, rétorqua Isaac, c'est que t'es pas mal comme ça. Tu pourrais presque détrôner Derek. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Derek?

**Il est parfait comme ça. Il m'a toujours surpassé de toute façon.**

-Lui, me détrôner? Tu rêves.

**Ouh le menteur! **Pensèrent Boyd, Isaac et Peter en même temps. Et d'après la moue amusée d'Erica, elle aussi savait qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait.

Les portes métalliques du hangar s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Lydia entra en tirant son petit-ami par le col de sa veste. **C'est pas ma faute!**

Les lycéens se mirent à rire alors que l'ancien Kanima boudait dans son coin. Peter sortit de la nourriture Dieu seul sait d'où et leur déjeuner put commencer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

«o=o»

Stiles passait un très bon moment en compagnie de la meute.

Derek et lui échangèrent des sourires complices durant toute l'après-midi.

_Tu souris parce que tu l'aimes. Arrête de nier._

Leurs mains se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises.

_C'est pas la peine d'hésiter... Tu l'aimes._

Et les pensées qu'il entendait venant de l'Alpha le réjouissait comme jamais.

_Allez ne doute pas puisque tu sais très bien que tu n'attends que ça._

L'adolescent observa le profil du loup-garou et il arrêta de lutter.

_Je dois arrêter de trouver des excuses..._

_Si je pense souvent à lui c'est parce qu'il m'obsède._

_Si je m'inquiète pour lui et que je veux le protéger c'est parce que j'ai peur de le perdre._

_Si le temps passe doublement plus lentement quand je ne suis pas avec lui c'est parce qu'il me manque._

_Si j'ai toujours prit son opinion de moi très à cœur c'est parce que je veux qu'il soit fier de moi._

_Si je me sens bien quand je suis près de lui c'est parce que je me sens en sécurité._

_Si mon cœur s'emballe quand je le vois c'est parce que je l'aime._

_Tout simplement._

«o=o»

-Finalement je devrais peut-être te donner ta chance, dit la rousse à l'adresse de Stiles, Jackson commence à m'énerver sérieusement.

-Désolé, dit l'hyperactif en souriant. C'est trop tard. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Les quatre comploteurs s'étouffèrent avec leur nourriture alors qu'Isaac se retenait de faire la danse de la victoire.

**Je le savais! Derek, espèce de traître! Tu ne m'a rien dit.**

-Quoi?! Stiles le petit puceau qui court après Lydia depuis dix ans s'est trouvé quelqu'un? S'étonna Jackson en relevant un sourcil. Quelle fille étrange peut bien vouloir de toi?

Isaac et Peter éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

_Le rire de Peter est la chose la plus flippante que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie._

**C'est vraiment si étrange que ça que je sois amoureux de lui?**

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça? Demanda Boyd.

-Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose? Ajouta la seule louve de la meute.

-Bien sûr que je sais, rétorqua Peter. Je sais tout.

-Et toi Isaac? Demanda Lydia.

**Je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec les nerfs de Derek et Stiles.**

Stiles prit la tête du frisé sous son bras et le bâillonna avec sa main pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Bien sûr qu'il sait lui aussi. C'est normal.

-Mh...muhm!

**Si j'essaie de me débattre, je vais sûrement lui faire mal. Merde, je suis coincé. Et puis comment il sait que j'allais dire quelque chose d'embarrassant?**

-Ça fait combien de temps?

-Euh...Depuis vendredi à peu près? Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas de toute manière.

Les curieux grognèrent de frustration et le sujet fut clos.

«o=o»

-Il se fait tard, dit Stiles en regardant sa montre. Je devrais rentrer avant que mon père ne commence à afficher ma photo partout en ville. Salut tout le monde et à demain!

Lydia et Jackson décidèrent de faire la même chose et ils récupérèrent toutes leurs affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées partout dans la salle.

Derek profita de l'ambiance chaotique qui régnait dans le hangar pour se faufiler à l'extérieur avec Stiles.

-Alors comme ça tu as déjà quelqu'un? Murmura l'Alpha en se pressant contre l'adolescent.

-Ah, si tu l'avais vu. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Un peu plus poilu que la moyenne nationale et avec un caractère de ''chien''. C'est étrange, non? En plus mon père l'a déjà enfermé pendant une journée dans une cellule du commissariat. Bad ass, n'est-ce pas?

-Et c'est le fils du shérif qui dit ça? Répondit Derek avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr! Dis, les deux sado-maso vont pas tarder à sortir, donc si tu veux me dire bonne nuit en bonne et due forme il va falloir que tu te dépêches.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel puis prit les lèvres du plus jeune entre les siennes.

**Tiens? Il paraît différent de d'habitude.**

Stiles sourit et se sépara du loup juste à temps. Lydia et Jackson les saluèrent sans remarquer leur position un peu trop proche pour être innocente.

La Porsche démarra et bientôt ils se trouvèrent seulement tous les deux.

-A demain, loup-grincheux.

-A demain et ne fais pas de bêtise.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça? Je suis sage et responsable moi!

-Mais oui c'est ça.

«o=o»

-Je suis rentré! S'exclama le shérif en retirant sa veste dans l'entrée. Stiles?

N'obtenant aucune réponse il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva son fils qui préparait pensivement le repas.

-Oh? Bonsoir, souffla l'adolescent le regard vague.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

-Hum, hum. Alors c'est normal que ta casserole soit à côté de la plaque chauffante?

-Ah? Euh...Pas vraiment. Je suis un peu dans la- Non. C'est rien.

Stiles décala sa casserole pour qu'elle puisse chauffer puis il se retourna vers son père.

-Tout c'est bien passé? Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Oh, juste un accident de la route particulièrement spectaculaire. Rien de très intéressant. Et toi? Ton après-midi?

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules en lui tournant le dos brusquement.

-Pas grand-chose de neuf. **Ok, il s'est passé quelque chose et il ne veut pas me le dire. Tirons-lui les vers du nez.**

-Tu as réfléchit à notre discussion de ce matin?

-Un petit peu. **Ça veut dire qu'il s'est torturé les méninges pendant plusieurs heures.**

-Et tu en es à combien de pourcentage de certitude maintenant?

-Euh...100.

-Ah...Y a du progrès. **Sacré progrès oui.** Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur cette personne? Tu l'as vu cette après-midi, c'est ça?

-Mouais, vaguement.

_Bon, okay, j'ai passé ma journée pratiquement collé à lui mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir._

-Je vois. Je suis heureux que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un fiston, dit le shérif en tapotant le dos de son fils. **Par contre, s'il s'avère que j'avais raison et que c'est Hale, j'irais lui dire deux trois mots.**

Soudain, Stiles sentit une terrible douleur prendre place dans son crâne et il perdit l'équilibre. Le shérif le rattrapa par réflexe et le fit s'asseoir par terre.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Ma têt-

L'adolescent se sentit partir en arrière alors que la voix paniquée de son père l'appelait.

«o=o»

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans une clairière qui lui semblait bien familière.

-J'ai déjà vu ces champignons quelque part, non? Dit-il pour lui-même en se grattant la tête.

Il examina les alentours et reconnu la rivière couleur chocolat avec ses étranges poisson. L'adolescent se leva en s'appuyant sur un tronc et prit un chemin au hasard qui le mena à une forêt rempli d'affreux corbeaux qu'il ignora de son mieux.

Le sentier qu'il empruntait se termina abruptement et il déplaça quelques feuillages qui lui bouchaient le chemin jusqu'à la clairière qu'il avait visité lors de son dernier séjour dans cet endroit.

-Bonjour? Y a quelqu'un?

Un tableau apparut devant lui et il s'approcha pour déchiffrer les noms qui y étaient inscrits.

-Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski? Bah c'est quoi ça?

-La matérialisation de ta réussite, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers sa professeur de philosophie avec une mine interrogative.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Des cinq jours que je t'ai accordé. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait et je t'en félicite.

-Bah merci.

-Tu veux un conseil?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Profite de ta vie.

-Belle morale. C'est tout?

-Tu veux que j'appelle ton père?

-Je suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà fait, rétorqua l'hyperactif en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être. Mais son dauphin est malade et il ne peut pas se déplacer jusqu'ici.

-C'est sûr, les dauphins c'est vraiment un calvaire pour les garder en bonne santé.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver.

-Du coup je dois quand même sortir?

-Bien entendu. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie avec moi quand même. Et puis il y a des gens qui t'attendent, fit la fée Ramirez en pointant son doigt vers une porte à sa droite. Vas-y. Rentre chez toi.

-Au revoir!

Stiles se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

«o=o»

-Mmh, pauvre dauphin, marmonna Stiles alors qu'il sortait peu à peu du sommeil. Encore en panne...mmh.

-Votre fils nourrit-il une passion pour les dauphins?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit le shérif. Stiles? Stiles! Tu m'entends?

-Vouis.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Stiles s'exécuta et vit flou pendant quelques secondes.

-Je suis encore dans la clairière?

-Euh...tu es à l'hôpital.

-Ah...Dommage.

Le médecin et le shérif se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. C'était Stiles. Rien d'anormal.

-Comment vous sentez vous?

-Très bien. Enfin, à part le fait que j'ai un petit creux. Y a pas un truc savoureux à se mettre sous la dent par ici?

-Je vais d'abords vous examiner et ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, répondit le médecin en faisant sortir le shérif de la pièce.

«o=o»

Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux se fit dans un silence paisible. Stiles dormait contre la vitre de la voiture sous le regard protecteur et bienveillant de son père.

-Quelle semaine...

Le shérif bailla juste à temps et il ne vit pas une ombre passer derrière la maison. Il se gara et secoua légèrement Stiles qui pesta avant de se lever en s'étirant.

-Je suis trop crevé.

-Eh bien, plus vite tu rentreras, plus vite tu pourras aller te coucher.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit l'adolescent, tu veux bien me porter jusqu'à mon lit mon petit papounet?

-Et puis quoi encore? Rétorqua le shérif en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Allez, on se dépêche!

-C'est bon, y a pas le feu, bougonna le jeune. Moi je vais me changer d'abord. Tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt?

Stiles monta les marches en traînant des pieds et il n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa main vers la poignée de sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait brusquement. Une main lui agrippa le bras et le tira dans la chambre. On le plaqua sur sa porte et il sentit une pression sur sa joue.

-Derek?

-Où étais-tu?

-Euh... A l'hôpital. J'ai fait un malaise avant mais ce n'est pas grave, hein! Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, rétorqua l'Alpha en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_Il ne pense pas? Ce n'est pas normal ça. D'habitude il y a au moins une petite pensée._

-Dis, ça fait combien 251x11? Demanda l'adolescent.

Derek leva un sourcil et recula pour regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Dis-moi juste. C'est super important.

L'Alpha réfléchit quelques instants.

-2761.

-Ah?

_Je n'entends plus ses pensées! Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi ça ne marche plus?_

-T'es sûr que ça va? Demanda Derek d'une voix inquiète en touchant son front.

-Je- Oui. Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Je suis dans les bras du meilleur partie de Beacon Hills et dans moins de cinq secondes il va m'embrasser comme si on allait mourir demain alors-

-JE LE SAVAIS! S'exclama la voix triomphante du shérif en ouvrant violemment la porte de la chambre.

Porte qui cogna l'arrière du crâne de Stiles qui tomba dans les bras de Derek.

-Stiles? Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

**Fin...?**

_**Quelque part à Beacon Hills, en face de l'appartement de Derek Hale.**_

Kathy Ramirez sourit en observant le ciel nocturne par sa fenêtre.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira une voix masculine à côté d'elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est très divertissant et stimulant de faire ce genre d'activité. Tu devrais t'y mettre Alan.

-Très peu pour moi. Et je ne suis pas un sorcier depuis si longtemps que toi. Mes talents ne sont pas aussi développés que les tiens.

Le sourire de la vieille femme s'agrandit et elle fit un clin d'œil complice au vétérinaire.

**Fin ;D**

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

**Eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre. Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que ça dure plus longtemps et que je rajoute des chapitres mais j'ai préféré mettre la fin d'origine. En fait, j'ai écrit le chapitre 7 ces deux derniers jours et j'aurais pu continuer au moins jusqu'à atteindre dix chapitres mais c'était moins drôle et plus déprimant. Donc je préfère vous quitter sur une note joyeuse et qui laisse présager pleins de bonnes choses plutôt que sur un truc déprimant ou frustrant à souhait.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant.**

**Comme c'est les vacances, je vais en profiter pour avancer dans l'écriture de ma prochaine fiction que je commencerais sûrement à poster après les vacances si ça intéresse quelqu'un. :D (Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ou vous m'en voulez vraiment autant pour cette fin? T_T)**

Petite présentation du projet du Saucisson:

Titre: Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser? (Ouais, je sais que mes titres sont pourris mais il va tellement bien xD)

Pairing: Steter (eh oui, je m'y mets!)

Rating: M (eh oui, je m'y mets aussi)

Longueur: Je ne sais pas encore puisque je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mais ça ne devrait pas dépasser les vingt chapitres.

Résumer: Peter est au fond du gouffre. Un soir il décide de mettre fin à sa vie mais c'est sans compter sur un certain fouineur borné qui va le détourner de son objectif. Derek va-t-il les laisser faire? [Steter; relation majeur/mineur]

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura donné envie d'essayer mon premier Steter :D

GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à la prochaine fois!


End file.
